Underneath the Evidence
by juneroses
Summary: Go Team Go has been murdered and all the evidence points to Shego and for once she's innocent! Not a single soul supports her and it drives her so insane... she begins to think it really was her fault! Will anyone help her? Read and Review!
1. Act I: Scene I

(**Notes:** Welcome to my newest story! My other stories are on hiatus on the moment until I can get them back on track. This one will continue since I have some good plans for it. Orlando Zedalonas does not exist in Kim Possible. He's just here to add kicks to the story. Don't worry; he won't become a major character. In fact, he'll barely be involved at all)

* * *

"Sheeego!"

"Oh god," Shego absently tossed her magazine aside and flipped her hair frivolously. Shego was a gorgeous woman in a blush of youth even though she was well out of her twenties. She was athletic and carefree; she wore her cat suit for hand-to-hand combat. She had a very unique and distinguished style of fighting which usually troubled her arch-foe Kim Possible. Her unusual glowing clawed hands weren't exactly a toy either. Her pasty colored face was accompanied by a pair of haunting emerald eyes. If it wasn't her threats or potential danger, her faces could've certainly scared anyone. That is, anyone except her boss.

Shego rolled her eyes as the angry little blue man stomped into the room waving something frantically in his hands. She folded her hands patiently and tried to offer a sweet smile. He tossed an envelope at her. Shego pinched it between her fingers disgusted and asked, "What is this?"

"Something that you've wanted forever!" Drakken clapped jumping excitedly. Shego groaned and joked, "So they found out about my self-proclaimed parole then?" Drakken gave her a sour look. She sighed and ran her clawed pinky along the seal. She pulled out a neatly folded letter.

"Read it, read it, read it!" Drakken yelled.

"Alright chill." Shego begged him and she eyed over the letter.

_**Dear Dr. Drakken and Shego,**_

_Congratulations! You have been recognized for your villainous efforts in this year of 2004! You are cordially are invited to attend the Annual Criminal Convention. This is our seventh year. You are in for a night of gourmet foods, live music, dancing, shopping and an awards ceremony. You have been nominated for the following award/s:_

**Astounding Defense**

**Best _Almost Won_ Battle against Kim Possible**

_The chosen date for this convention is August 1-3 2004 at the Crown Plaza. We hope you shall be able to attend. Enclosed you will find your VIP passes and certification forms. Please mail them back no later then July 29th._

_Villainously Yours,_

_**Orlando Zedalonas**_

Drakken was beginning to sweat as Shego tossed aside the letter without a care in the world. Shego handed him a tissue inattentively as she went back to her magazine. Drakken stared at her, "Aren't you just a bit excited?"

"Not really." Shego confessed.

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid."

Drakken looked offended and he skimmed through the letter again. It seemed really formal and very exhilarating to him. Shego's lack of enthusiasm was depressing him. He frowned, "How is it stupid?"

Shego threw down her magazine a second time and glared at him. It had only been a measly two months since she had attended one of those dork fests. They were all the same. It was swarmed with dorks and wannabes. They were super villains. Couldn't Drakken be a little dignified? "I'm not going." Shego simply said.

"Why?" Drakken pestered her.

"It's..." Shego sucked air into her lungs, "...It's just that... we go to these things all the time. And they aren't really as great as they seem."

Drakken looked puzzled. He had always enjoyed the conventions. It was a great getaway from his failed inventions and doomsday devices. Even more Kim Possible. He thought Shego would feel the same. His head dropped and he pouted.

Shego sighed heavily and tried to push her point further, "And the stupid heroes are swarming everywhere! I've seen them! I'll give you three guesses who's coming to this one!"

"Kim Possible?" Drakken guessed.

Shego nodded.

Drakken shrugged. If they were caught, they were caught. They always escaped anyway. "We've dealt before." Shego threw up her hands and realized she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. No matter what she said, she knew she would wind up being dragged along as always. She smiled and nodded to him in approval although he didn't need it.

"Yes! Score! We're going to come home with those great big trophies!"

"Mainly due to my work." Shego uttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Drakken smirked, "And the dealer's room is sure to have some cool stuff."

'Probably some preused lasers and weapons. Nothing we don't have here.' Shego thought to herself as she leaned over again to pick up her magazine.

"This is going to be the best thing ever!"

"...Whatever."

Drakken grinned satisfied. He collected the letter and retreated back to his lab where he would continue to work on his latest scheme, although his eagerness was now going to become a persisting distraction. "Why can't I just calm down?" Drakken whispered to himself as he left his assistant to her magazine.

* * *


	2. Act I: Scene II

* * *

"Shego we're running out of time!"

Shego rolled her eyes. This was the third time today he had been bugging her about the villain's convention. The verification forms had already been submitted and accepted. They still had a week! Why was Drakken in such a hurry to pack? It was all she ever heard about, 'Guess what Shego, we're on the fourteenth floor of the hotel!' or the occasional, 'We have to work on our acceptance speeches!' He had also bugged her about buying some formal wear and she would always snap back, 'There's nothing wrong with what I wear!'

"Drakken," Shego tried to explain, "I'm not exactly thrilled to be going to this thing."

"Come on, we might as well enjoy the glory!" Drakken persuaded.

Shego rubbed her temples and sighed, "Whatever. I already agreed to go what more do you want?"

Drakken stared at her dumbfounded. He hadn't thought about that. He had been badgering her all day but to what advance? Shego was already coming and he knew that she would certainly prepare when she was ready.

"I guess..." He flustered, "I just want you to be as excited as I am."

"Believe me Drakken, I ecstatic." Shego said dismissing the conversation forever.

But Drakken wouldn't let it end there.

"So," He asked, "When will you get ready?"

"When I feel like it." The words came out of her like stiff little jabs in the air.

Drakken just couldn't get over how stubborn Shego could be. Whenever he tried to be friendly to her she was as cold as ice back. 'I don't know why I hired her.' He thought. Deep down he knew that nothing went well without her but why did he have to be stuck with such a sour person? He sometimes wished she could just have fun.

'But she isn't a stick in the mud either.' He thought. He knew she had a desire for crime and it pleased her. They had experienced a few short laughs together... somehow that didn't satisfy him. He thought of Shego as a companion, someone he could share his ups and downs with. Without her there, he only had the henchman who weren't anything special. They lacked common sense. 'I just wish she could be enthusiastic about something more than villainy. But I guess that's just Shego.'

Shego whipped around and noticed Drakken was leaving. His head was hanging and if he were a sad puppy, Shego could have sworn she'd have seen his tail between his legs. His eyes looked very droopy. Shego approached him slowly and asked gently, "Dr. D?"

Drakken lifted his head slightly and gazed at her. Her face seemed to have softened just slightly. But maybe it was just wishful thinking. He could have died if he was able to crack a smile out of that woman.

"Listen," Shego gave in, "I'll cut my aerobics short and then I'll work with you alright? I'll do anything you need me to do."

She gave him an obvious forced smile.

Drakken felt like hugging her. She did have a lighter side after all! He knew she did, but it was really, really deep down. He smiled back at her bigheartedly. Sometimes she could get on his last nerve. She knew just how to take things to a boiling point but turn it down to a simmer before they exploded.

Shego waved goodbye to him as he left her to her aerobics tape. She groaned as the door shut. That was close call. If she didn't get her head on straight her career might be at stake. After what had happened with Junior, she didn't want to ruin her reputation any further. Back about a year she had an affair with him after she was fired. This only made her popularity diminish. She had to be careful.

After some quick leg lifts and crunches Shego decided she felt recharged. 'I guess I'll have to go find my suitcase again.' She thought with a roll of her eyes. She pulled open the door and hollered, "Drakken! Let's work on our acceptance speeches."

She never heard her boss run up those stairs so fast.

* * *

(**Notes:** Sorry this chapter is so super short! I'm glad you're all supportive of me taking up another story. If you're wondering about the others, I'm updating "Cyborg Shego" very soon so hang tight!) 


	3. Act I: Scene III

**_

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

_**

A lighthearted girl stretched out on her bed. She had pale skin with cherry colored hair that was clean-cut and stylish. Due to her busy and demanding schedule she was enjoying her first nap in days. Her best friend knew better than anyone else not to disturb her.

Kimberly Anne Possible was an overachieving student a Middleton High in her senior year. She was involved in almost everything and had the 411 on just about anyone or anything. She was popular and lived what some people would like to believe to be a dream life. But being beautiful, smart and talented was tiring. There was also the fact that she was a spy who fought against crazy villains who just never gave up on global domination.

Ron frowned as he looked at her. He returned to his game. 'Eventually she's going to have to give up some of these extracurricular activities. I can barely keep up.' He thought as he tried desperately to fight off a knight on Everquest. His pal Rufus popped out of his pocket and saved him just in time.

"Thanks buddy." He whispered patting Rufus on the head.

Kim sighed.

"Oh sorry KP," Ron apologized, "Did we wake you up?"

"Not really." Kim confessed. She hadn't been sleeping in the first place.

Kim looked at her Kimmunicator, which was secured, tightly in her hands. It seemed to be more demanding than ever lately. It would only be a matter of minutes before the world needed her again.

"Are you okay Kim?"

"Huh?"

"I said," Ron, repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... sure."

"Do you want me to leave?" Ron asked concerned. She looked as if her head might explode.

"If you want." Kim told him absently as she finally let the Kimmunicator drop onto the mattress.

Kim heard Ron shut down the computer and got up to leave. But before Kim could enjoy the satisfaction of complete serenity, her Kimmunicator rang. Kim growled. 'Why does this damn thing always have to ring when I'm ready to relax?'

Ron froze in the doorway and spun around. Kim stared at him miserably. Ron shrugged with nothing to say to her. She had chosen this life, not him. Kim sighed and casually answered it.

"What's the sitch?" She asked not really caring.

"Woah Kim, are you alright?" Asked her favorite ten-year old genius.

"She's starting to feel the pressure." Ron said taking the Kimmunicator from her hands.

"Am not." She argued weakly.

"Finally," Wade said with a laugh.

"Am not!" Kim resisted with a bit more energy.

Ron and Wade both exchanged grins as Kim propped her head up with her arms and was able to look at Wade. "What's the sitch?" She tried again.

"That's more like it." Wade laughed.

"Whatever."

Wade cracked his knuckles which made Kim shiver. 'Revolting.' She thought. But typing at a keyboard all day had to be tiring even on Wade. Suddenly she felt new energy inside. 'I can handle another mission.' She convinced herself.

"Well," Wade said, "I found out some top-secret information."

Kim slapped her forehead. No big surprise there.

"Go on!" Ron said excitedly. Just the mere mention of the words 'top' and 'secret' made him bounce up and down.

"In about a week there is going to be a villain's convention at the Crown Plaza hotel." He announced proud to have stumbled upon this information.

"So?" Kim was well aware that these sorts of things went on all the time. Sometimes she didn't have time for petty things like this.

"I don't think you get it," Wade continued, "Drakken is coming to this one."

"Yeah?" Kim pretended to sound enthusiastic, "He always does. He buys some illegal items from the dealer's room. Nothing remotely urgent."

"Shego is too. In fact this is supposed to be the biggest event for villains. It only comes once a year. It's the biggest villains convention to ever exist. And some of the things discussed there... and sold there..."

There was no need for Wade to continue any further.

Kim sighed once more.

"Alright," She gave in, "Where is this Crown Plaza?"

Wade smiled at her, "This was the tricky part. There are many Crown Plazas. But I'm assuming it's the big one.

"The big one?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"I belonged to a lonely billionaire woman. She never married so she amused herself by vacationing around the world with a bunch of really fancy summer homes. The Crown Plaza is one of her more famous palaces in Florida. It's really large and when she died they turned it into an extremely expensive hotel."

Kim really didn't need a history lesson right now.

"So there are rich people there?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Yes Ron, only rich people could afford to stay there."

Rufus popped out of Ron's shirt and nodded in agreement, "Uh huh! Rich!"

Wade babbled on about the woman. Kim inattentively twirled her hair. She occasionally smiled and nodded until he fast-forwarded to the important part.

"So," He said, "I need you to go to the gathering and keep an eye on Drakken. But the security is tight."

Kim nodded; she was very used to that.

"But I made you fake ID's!" Wade exclaimed.

It was at this moment Kim noticed laminated cards printing out of her Kimmunicator. She reached inside and pulled out one with care. There was no photo on it. Only her name and classification. She stared at it and cocked her eyebrow,

"Lin Surmountable?"

"Like it?" Wade asked with a laugh.

Kim sniggered, "I'll live."

The ID also stated that she was an average thug. It wasn't very questionable. There was no avoiding this mission. Wade would surely force her to do this one. She gazed at Ron who was bouncing up and down as he gawked at his ID.

"Don Controllable!" He explained giddily.

While Ron fawned over his ID Kim received more information from Wade. The hotel wouldn't have a reservation for them so they would have to find other ways to keep an eye on Drakken and Shego who were staying on the fourteenth floor in the hotel. Kim really didn't want to devote her valuable time to making sure Drakken didn't do anything sneaky but it looks like that was how things were going to go down.

"Soooo..." Wade asked eyeing Kim, "Will you do it?"

Kim hesitated then nodded, "Yeah."

Wade then took the measures to give her even further information on what she should need to bring and what precautions were going to be taken. Same old, same old. Kim muttered, "I've got it. Chill. No big."

Nothing ever was exciting during her missions anymore. They always brought the same equipment and stopped Drakken before he did something 'catastrophic'. It was a regular old merry-go-round. She doubted if something really horribly sinister would take place. But then again, Drakken never had been a smooth sailor had he?

* * *


	4. Act I: Scene IV

**_

* * *

_**

**_One Week Later..._**

* * *

Kim gave the brush one final tug through her auburn hair then admired its perfect neatness. She looked at her usual mission garments and smiled faintly. Ron stood beside her fumbling with his mission belt. She promptly turned around to help him.

"Please Ron," She beseeched, "Don't do anything that would give away our position."

Ron nodded, "I won't Kim."

The Kimmunicator rang as expected, Kim answered it with a usual, "What's the sitch?" She was a bit more positive because Wade had given her the day off yesterday so she could be on full alert today. The rest had done her some good. She and Ron had left school early today on special circumstances.

"...uh Kim?"

That wasn't a typical Wade response.

"Yeah? Problem?" Kim asked.

"Well..." Wade hesitated looking her over, "Your clothing..."

Kim frowned, "What about it?"

"You need to change." He sighed.

Kim and Ron didn't say a word they just stared at him dumbfounded. What was he talking about? They always wore this on missions.

"Someone will recognize you." Wade pointed out.

"Not likely," Kim scoffed, "We'll be sneaking behind walls, under table cloths..."

"...In the hotel rooms."

Kim slapped Ron across the face. He rubbed at his cheek and Kim smirked.

_'Served him right.'_

"No, no, no!" Wade yelled, "I want you to be part of the convention! That's what the ID tags are for!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment and finally spoke in unison:

"Ohhhhh..."

Both of them were so used to wearing mission clothes and playing spy... they weren't going to familiar with roaming around a villains convention with fake IDs. Kim pulled hers out of her pocket and stared at the name. 'Lin Surmountable...' She thought staring at it. If she'd lie low maybe...

Wade continued on:

"This is considered to be a very big party so I need you and Ron to wear formal wear. So maybe you'll want to make a quick stop at Club Banana before heading down."

Kim shook her head, "I have dresses. Plenty."

Wade groaned and clued her in, "What about Ron?"

"Uhhh..."

Ron shrugged at Kim. "I don't know."

Both Kim and Wade moaned. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Drakken tossed a single suitcase into the trunk of a slick black sports car. It was the only vehicle color both Shego and him would agree on. His ebony beady eyes peered around making sure no one was there. He relieved himself by unbuttoning one of the buttons on his collared shirt. _'Man, I hate these clothes.'_

But he was forcing himself to wear them.

_'Dementor will surely show up in some really expensive clothing. I have to at least look half decent.'_

Drakken gazed back at their home and wondered what Shego was doing; he called to her, "Shego?"

No reply came.

She was probably either still packing or getting dressed. He rolled his eyes.

"Women..." He garbled looking at his watch.

The day had finally arrived. The sky was somewhat gray so Drakken was relieved that all the conventions festivities were indoors. During the last convention, they had been rained on and it wasn't a very pleasant time. Drakken supposed this was the reason Shego did not want to go this year.

Shaking Shego out of his mind, he turned to one of his henchman, "As of now, you can tell everyone we're on vacation for the next three days. You all have keys but make sure that you keep the place clean." Drakken pleaded. He wouldn't let himself come home to a trashed lair. Besides, his mother had been nagging him about keeping his place tidy.

"We will boss." The henchman assured him.

Drakken eyed him and slowly said, "Alright, I trust you." The henchman smiled and assured Drakken that everything would be fine while he was away. Even so, Drakken was a bit nervous. He loved his lair like a baby and he didn't trust the henchman even if they were only doing laundry. But he didn't want to leave Shego behind to baby-sit them; he wanted her at his side at the awards ceremony. She deserved to be here almost as much as he did.

Drakken's trance broke when a suitcase was tossed into the trunk followed by several more. He looked up to see Shego looking down at her luggage with a persistent mope.

"Oh come on," Drakken said trying to cheer her up, "It isn't that bad!"

"Not really," She admitted, "Gives me a while to sleep on something other than that crappy cot you gave me."

Drakken was insulted, "Crappy cot! Why I—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Shego toss in some more suitcases. There had to be at least ten in there.

"What in the hell...?" Drakken pointed to her luggage as he tossed in one last extremely large suitcase.

Shego darted her eyes to his and glared coldly at him, "Most of that is your paperwork. You know this isn't a vacation right? I'm spending this entire trip in the hotel room."

It was just now that Drakken noticed that she was still wearing her green jumpsuit. Drakken groaned and she chuckled lightly. She knew he wasn't going to be thrilled.

_'He looks like a smurf when he's angry.'_ Shego thought to herself amused as she was trying to close the trunk door. There was way too much baggage.

"Shego, why aren't you dressed?"

"What do you call this?" Shego asked pointing at her jumpsuit.

"This is no time for your backtalk! You need to wear something nice!" Drakken said trying to close the trunk. Like Shego, he had no luck.

"My jumpsuit is nice." Shego whimpered letting her hand run along the skin tight sleeve. That statement offended her.

Drakken scowled and ranted, "Go inside and put on something else!"

Shego rolled her eyes, "All right, all right. Don't get so crabby."

Drakken watched her turn around and walk back in the lair to do as she was told. It was just then that Drakken began to wonder what else she really owned. The only other clothing he knew her to have was a pair of pajamas to sleep in. He remembered asking her onetime why she didn't sleep in her jump suit as well, she reacted well to such a rude remark and he remembered her saying,

_'Well, the suit is so tight that it might cut off my circulation as I sleep.'_

He had never talked to her about her clothing again. Until now. He couldn't believe he was enforcing a dress-code although he had every right to. He was the boss after all. How was it that Shego managed to let herself slip away with everything so cleanly?

Drakken crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. _'Well not this time'_. He was taking full control. Shego wasn't going to mope about the whole time. He was going to force her to attend all the events. Somehow this promise to himself scared him. He felt his knees begin to freeze up and noticed his hands were shaking.

Drakken didn't know how Shego managed to make him fret like this. He was older and smarter than she was. So why was she so damn hard to control? And why couldn't he get her out of his head? He supposed it was because she was the only employee that didn't bow down to him. _'Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking abot her. I need to get some control over Shego. Regain my command.'_

"Bitch, you're going to do what I say and your not going to regret it." He muttered.

"What Dr. D?"

He whipped around. How did she do that? He hadn't even heard her coming.

"Shego I—"He looked her over head to toe, "Oh my god..."

Drakken couldn't identify the person standing in front of him. He assumed it was Shego, but he wouldn't bet money on it.

Shego's long black hair was pulled back in a long elegant French-braid secured by a forest-green ribbon. Her chosen formal-wear was a sleeveless black floor length gown. It was formfitting, corset style and had extra layers of sheer shimmer fabric which accentuated every curve on her body. A slit ran down the back of her dress revealing her flawless smooth skin. The corset top had been tied tight against her body so it would not fall down.

Seeing his employee in an evening dress was more of a shock that Drakken thought it would be. Of the many years he had known Shego, the only flesh he had ever seen of her was her face and sparingly her feet or hands. Seeing her in something almost sexy looking could have given him a heart attack. He had never realized that Shego had the ability to look beautiful. But now looking at her, she had the figure of a supermodel, she was smart and talented, and very loyal.

He continued to gawk at her peculiar appearance. She was wearing more make-up than he was used to seeing. Her eyes were coated in black eyeliner and thick mascara. She looked like an Egyptian diva with the black lines coming from the corners of each of her eyes. Green glitter was the perfect touch to make them dramatic and flattering. Her traditional black lipstick was glossy and shimmered a bit. And... jewelry...

_'Shego is wearing jewelry.'_

Due to all the fighting Shego did, she never bothered to wear earrings or even a bracelet. Today, she was wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver pendent and several green diamonds around it. Her arm had a silver snakelike ornament twisting around it and her fingers were decorated with similar styled rings. Her ears were adorned with long chandelier earrings that almost reached her shoulders.

Shego walked over to Drakken waggled her finger, and teased, "It's not polite to stare you know."

It was just now that he noticed the train attached to the back of her gown.

"...want me to drive?" He managed to squeak.

Shego giggled, "Would you? I wouldn't dare in these shoes."

Her shoes... He hadn't seen those yet. Dare he look?

He looked down. Yes, he very much dared.

High-heels... the sexy sandal kind.

Drakken broke his trance and started nervously towards the driver's side of the car wordlessly. It was amazing how in a few minutes she could look like a fallen angel.

"You're going to have to close the trunk first." Shego sniggered as she started to remove some of the suitcases and load them onto the floor of the car.

Drakken blushed and shook his head, _'Why am I thinking like this? It's only Shego in a dress. Sheeego.'_ He looked at her again, and smiled. She looked more like his assistant now. _'It was just my fantasies going wild. I always do that with every woman. It's weird I thought something like that about Shego. I guess... I've just never seen her try to be beautiful before.'_

"Yo Dr. D?" Shego whistled, "Are we rolling or what?"

"Oh...yeah! Let's get to that convention!"

Shego laughed again and rolled her eyes. Dr. Drakken was always good for a laugh or two. But this weekend was going to be a drag. She just knew it. Nothing remotely interesting for her tastes ever went on. She stared at her dress and sighed, _'So what if I run into Kimmie? How am I going to fight her now?'_

Shego climbed into the passenger side of the car and took a brief look in the side mirror. She turned to her boss who was pondering a MapQuest.

"Damn, these things never come out right." She heard him murmur.

Shego snatched it from him and clawed it into microscopic little pieces and grinned, "I'll navigate, okay?"

Drakken gulped.

"Sure."

* * *

(**Notes:** Wow this was a really long chapter to type. I'm happy to see I have some new readers and that you guys are being so patient and understanding. I have so much school and other fanfics to keep up with. I'm sorry if the updates are slow. I noticed a few of you like Villain Fics in particular so I made a C2 community. Please take a look and subscribe. There's a lot more fics coming soon related to your favorite KP villains. If anyone wants staff, please drop me an e-mail at . My goal is to make this the biggest KP C2 community online. So I need YOUR help!!!! 

Here's the link to the page:

**_

* * *

_**

**_One Week Later..._**

* * *

Kim gave the brush one final tug through her auburn hair then admired its perfect neatness. She looked at her usual mission garments and smiled faintly. Ron stood beside her fumbling with his mission belt. She promptly turned around to help him.

"Please Ron," She beseeched, "Don't do anything that would give away our position."

Ron nodded, "I won't Kim."

The Kimmunicator rang as expected, Kim answered it with a usual, "What's the sitch?" She was a bit more positive because Wade had given her the day off yesterday so she could be on full alert today. The rest had done her some good. She and Ron had left school early today on special circumstances.

"...uh Kim?"

That wasn't a typical Wade response.

"Yeah? Problem?" Kim asked.

"Well..." Wade hesitated looking her over, "Your clothing..."

Kim frowned, "What about it?"

"You need to change." He sighed.

Kim and Ron didn't say a word they just stared at him dumbfounded. What was he talking about? They always wore this on missions.

"Someone will recognize you." Wade pointed out.

"Not likely," Kim scoffed, "We'll be sneaking behind walls, under table cloths..."

"...In the hotel rooms."

Kim slapped Ron across the face. He rubbed at his cheek and Kim smirked.

_'Served him right.'_

"No, no, no!" Wade yelled, "I want you to be part of the convention! That's what the ID tags are for!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment and finally spoke in unison:

"Ohhhhh..."

Both of them were so used to wearing mission clothes and playing spy... they weren't going to familiar with roaming around a villains convention with fake IDs. Kim pulled hers out of her pocket and stared at the name. 'Lin Surmountable...' She thought staring at it. If she'd lie low maybe...

Wade continued on:

"This is considered to be a very big party so I need you and Ron to wear formal wear. So maybe you'll want to make a quick stop at Club Banana before heading down."

Kim shook her head, "I have dresses. Plenty."

Wade groaned and clued her in, "What about Ron?"

"Uhhh..."

Ron shrugged at Kim. "I don't know."

Both Kim and Wade moaned. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Drakken tossed a single suitcase into the trunk of a slick black sports car. It was the only vehicle color both Shego and him would agree on. His ebony beady eyes peered around making sure no one was there. He relieved himself by unbuttoning one of the buttons on his collared shirt. _'Man, I hate these clothes.'_

But he was forcing himself to wear them.

_'Dementor will surely show up in some really expensive clothing. I have to at least look half decent.'_

Drakken gazed back at their home and wondered what Shego was doing; he called to her, "Shego?"

No reply came.

She was probably either still packing or getting dressed. He rolled his eyes.

"Women..." He garbled looking at his watch.

The day had finally arrived. The sky was somewhat gray so Drakken was relieved that all the conventions festivities were indoors. During the last convention, they had been rained on and it wasn't a very pleasant time. Drakken supposed this was the reason Shego did not want to go this year.

Shaking Shego out of his mind, he turned to one of his henchman, "As of now, you can tell everyone we're on vacation for the next three days. You all have keys but make sure that you keep the place clean." Drakken pleaded. He wouldn't let himself come home to a trashed lair. Besides, his mother had been nagging him about keeping his place tidy.

"We will boss." The henchman assured him.

Drakken eyed him and slowly said, "Alright, I trust you." The henchman smiled and assured Drakken that everything would be fine while he was away. Even so, Drakken was a bit nervous. He loved his lair like a baby and he didn't trust the henchman even if they were only doing laundry. But he didn't want to leave Shego behind to baby-sit them; he wanted her at his side at the awards ceremony. She deserved to be here almost as much as he did.

Drakken's trance broke when a suitcase was tossed into the trunk followed by several more. He looked up to see Shego looking down at her luggage with a persistent mope.

"Oh come on," Drakken said trying to cheer her up, "It isn't that bad!"

"Not really," She admitted, "Gives me a while to sleep on something other than that crappy cot you gave me."

Drakken was insulted, "Crappy cot! Why I—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Shego toss in some more suitcases. There had to be at least ten in there.

"What in the hell...?" Drakken pointed to her luggage as he tossed in one last extremely large suitcase.

Shego darted her eyes to his and glared coldly at him, "Most of that is your paperwork. You know this isn't a vacation right? I'm spending this entire trip in the hotel room."

It was just now that Drakken noticed that she was still wearing her green jumpsuit. Drakken groaned and she chuckled lightly. She knew he wasn't going to be thrilled.

_'He looks like a smurf when he's angry.'_ Shego thought to herself amused as she was trying to close the trunk door. There was way too much baggage.

"Shego, why aren't you dressed?"

"What do you call this?" Shego asked pointing at her jumpsuit.

"This is no time for your backtalk! You need to wear something nice!" Drakken said trying to close the trunk. Like Shego, he had no luck.

"My jumpsuit is nice." Shego whimpered letting her hand run along the skin tight sleeve. That statement offended her.

Drakken scowled and ranted, "Go inside and put on something else!"

Shego rolled her eyes, "All right, all right. Don't get so crabby."

Drakken watched her turn around and walk back in the lair to do as she was told. It was just then that Drakken began to wonder what else she really owned. The only other clothing he knew her to have was a pair of pajamas to sleep in. He remembered asking her onetime why she didn't sleep in her jump suit as well, she reacted well to such a rude remark and he remembered her saying,

_'Well, the suit is so tight that it might cut off my circulation as I sleep.'_

He had never talked to her about her clothing again. Until now. He couldn't believe he was enforcing a dress-code although he had every right to. He was the boss after all. How was it that Shego managed to let herself slip away with everything so cleanly?

Drakken crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. _'Well not this time'_. He was taking full control. Shego wasn't going to mope about the whole time. He was going to force her to attend all the events. Somehow this promise to himself scared him. He felt his knees begin to freeze up and noticed his hands were shaking.

Drakken didn't know how Shego managed to make him fret like this. He was older and smarter than she was. So why was she so damn hard to control? And why couldn't he get her out of his head? He supposed it was because she was the only employee that didn't bow down to him. _'Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking abot her. I need to get some control over Shego. Regain my command.'_

"Bitch, you're going to do what I say and your not going to regret it." He muttered.

"What Dr. D?"

He whipped around. How did she do that? He hadn't even heard her coming.

"Shego I—"He looked her over head to toe, "Oh my god..."

Drakken couldn't identify the person standing in front of him. He assumed it was Shego, but he wouldn't bet money on it.

Shego's long black hair was pulled back in a long elegant French-braid secured by a forest-green ribbon. Her chosen formal-wear was a sleeveless black floor length gown. It was formfitting, corset style and had extra layers of sheer shimmer fabric which accentuated every curve on her body. A slit ran down the back of her dress revealing her flawless smooth skin. The corset top had been tied tight against her body so it would not fall down.

Seeing his employee in an evening dress was more of a shock that Drakken thought it would be. Of the many years he had known Shego, the only flesh he had ever seen of her was her face and sparingly her feet or hands. Seeing her in something almost sexy looking could have given him a heart attack. He had never realized that Shego had the ability to look beautiful. But now looking at her, she had the figure of a supermodel, she was smart and talented, and very loyal.

He continued to gawk at her peculiar appearance. She was wearing more make-up than he was used to seeing. Her eyes were coated in black eyeliner and thick mascara. She looked like an Egyptian diva with the black lines coming from the corners of each of her eyes. Green glitter was the perfect touch to make them dramatic and flattering. Her traditional black lipstick was glossy and shimmered a bit. And... jewelry...

_'Shego is wearing jewelry.'_

Due to all the fighting Shego did, she never bothered to wear earrings or even a bracelet. Today, she was wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver pendent and several green diamonds around it. Her arm had a silver snakelike ornament twisting around it and her fingers were decorated with similar styled rings. Her ears were adorned with long chandelier earrings that almost reached her shoulders.

Shego walked over to Drakken waggled her finger, and teased, "It's not polite to stare you know."

It was just now that he noticed the train attached to the back of her gown.

"...want me to drive?" He managed to squeak.

Shego giggled, "Would you? I wouldn't dare in these shoes."

Her shoes... He hadn't seen those yet. Dare he look?

He looked down. Yes, he very much dared.

High-heels... the sexy sandal kind.

Drakken broke his trance and started nervously towards the driver's side of the car wordlessly. It was amazing how in a few minutes she could look like a fallen angel.

"You're going to have to close the trunk first." Shego sniggered as she started to remove some of the suitcases and load them onto the floor of the car.

Drakken blushed and shook his head, _'Why am I thinking like this? It's only Shego in a dress. Sheeego.'_ He looked at her again, and smiled. She looked more like his assistant now. _'It was just my fantasies going wild. I always do that with every woman. It's weird I thought something like that about Shego. I guess... I've just never seen her try to be beautiful before.'_

"Yo Dr. D?" Shego whistled, "Are we rolling or what?"

"Oh...yeah! Let's get to that convention!"

Shego laughed again and rolled her eyes. Dr. Drakken was always good for a laugh or two. But this weekend was going to be a drag. She just knew it. Nothing remotely interesting for her tastes ever went on. She stared at her dress and sighed, _'So what if I run into Kimmie? How am I going to fight her now?'_

Shego climbed into the passenger side of the car and took a brief look in the side mirror. She turned to her boss who was pondering a MapQuest.

"Damn, these things never come out right." She heard him murmur.

Shego snatched it from him and clawed it into microscopic little pieces and grinned, "I'll navigate, okay?"

Drakken gulped.

"Sure."

* * *

(**Notes:** Wow this was a really long chapter to type. I'm happy to see I have some new readers and that you guys are being so patient and understanding. I have so much school and other fanfics to keep up with. I'm sorry if the updates are slow. I noticed a few of you like Villain Fics in particular so I made a C2 community. Please take a look and subscribe. There's a lot more fics coming soon related to your favorite KP villains. If anyone wants staff, please drop me an e-mail at . My goal is to make this the biggest KP C2 community online. So I need YOUR help!!!! 

If you want the link to the community, it's posted in my profile. Please take the time!)


	5. Act I: Scene V

**_

* * *

_**

**_One Week Later..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kim gave the brush one final tug through her auburn hair then admired its perfect neatness. She looked at her usual mission garments and smiled faintly. Ron stood beside her fumbling with his mission belt. She promptly turned around to help him.

"Please Ron," She beseeched, "Don't do anything that would give away our position."

Ron nodded, "I won't Kim."

The Kimmunicator rang as expected, Kim answered it with a usual, "What's the sitch?" She was a bit more positive because Wade had given her the day off yesterday so she could be on full alert today. The rest had done her some good. She and Ron had left school early today on special circumstances.

"...uh Kim?"

That wasn't a typical Wade response.

"Yeah? Problem?" Kim asked.

"Well..." Wade hesitated looking her over, "Your clothing..."

Kim frowned, "What about it?"

"You need to change." He sighed.

Kim and Ron didn't say a word they just stared at him dumbfounded. What was he talking about? They always wore this on missions.

"Someone will recognize you." Wade pointed out.

"Not likely," Kim scoffed, "We'll be sneaking behind walls, under table cloths..."

"...In the hotel rooms."

Kim slapped Ron across the face. He rubbed at his cheek and Kim smirked.

_'Served him right.'_

"No, no, no!" Wade yelled, "I want you to be part of the convention! That's what the ID tags are for!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment and finally spoke in unison:

"Ohhhhh..."

Both of them were so used to wearing mission clothes and playing spy... they weren't going to familiar with roaming around a villains convention with fake IDs. Kim pulled hers out of her pocket and stared at the name. 'Lin Surmountable...' She thought staring at it. If she'd lie low maybe...

Wade continued on:

"This is considered to be a very big party so I need you and Ron to wear formal wear. So maybe you'll want to make a quick stop at Club Banana before heading down."

Kim shook her head, "I have dresses. Plenty."

Wade groaned and clued her in, "What about Ron?"

"Uhhh..."

Ron shrugged at Kim. "I don't know."

Both Kim and Wade moaned. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Drakken tossed a single suitcase into the trunk of a slick black sports car. It was the only vehicle color both Shego and him would agree on. His ebony beady eyes peered around making sure no one was there. He relieved himself by unbuttoning one of the buttons on his collared shirt. _'Man, I hate these clothes.'_

But he was forcing himself to wear them.

_'Dementor will surely show up in some really expensive clothing. I have to at least look half decent.'_

Drakken gazed back at their home and wondered what Shego was doing; he called to her, "Shego?"

No reply came.

She was probably either still packing or getting dressed. He rolled his eyes.

"Women..." He garbled looking at his watch.

The day had finally arrived. The sky was somewhat gray so Drakken was relieved that all the conventions festivities were indoors. During the last convention, they had been rained on and it wasn't a very pleasant time. Drakken supposed this was the reason Shego did not want to go this year.

Shaking Shego out of his mind, he turned to one of his henchman, "As of now, you can tell everyone we're on vacation for the next three days. You all have keys but make sure that you keep the place clean." Drakken pleaded. He wouldn't let himself come home to a trashed lair. Besides, his mother had been nagging him about keeping his place tidy.

"We will boss." The henchman assured him.

Drakken eyed him and slowly said, "Alright, I trust you." The henchman smiled and assured Drakken that everything would be fine while he was away. Even so, Drakken was a bit nervous. He loved his lair like a baby and he didn't trust the henchman even if they were only doing laundry. But he didn't want to leave Shego behind to baby-sit them; he wanted her at his side at the awards ceremony. She deserved to be here almost as much as he did.

Drakken's trance broke when a suitcase was tossed into the trunk followed by several more. He looked up to see Shego looking down at her luggage with a persistent mope.

"Oh come on," Drakken said trying to cheer her up, "It isn't that bad!"

"Not really," She admitted, "Gives me a while to sleep on something other than that crappy cot you gave me."

Drakken was insulted, "Crappy cot! Why I—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Shego toss in some more suitcases. There had to be at least ten in there.

"What in the hell...?" Drakken pointed to her luggage as he tossed in one last extremely large suitcase.

Shego darted her eyes to his and glared coldly at him, "Most of that is your paperwork. You know this isn't a vacation right? I'm spending this entire trip in the hotel room."

It was just now that Drakken noticed that she was still wearing her green jumpsuit. Drakken groaned and she chuckled lightly. She knew he wasn't going to be thrilled.

_'He looks like a smurf when he's angry.'_ Shego thought to herself amused as she was trying to close the trunk door. There was way too much baggage.

"Shego, why aren't you dressed?"

"What do you call this?" Shego asked pointing at her jumpsuit.

"This is no time for your backtalk! You need to wear something nice!" Drakken said trying to close the trunk. Like Shego, he had no luck.

"My jumpsuit is nice." Shego whimpered letting her hand run along the skin tight sleeve. That statement offended her.

Drakken scowled and ranted, "Go inside and put on something else!"

Shego rolled her eyes, "All right, all right. Don't get so crabby."

Drakken watched her turn around and walk back in the lair to do as she was told. It was just then that Drakken began to wonder what else she really owned. The only other clothing he knew her to have was a pair of pajamas to sleep in. He remembered asking her onetime why she didn't sleep in her jump suit as well, she reacted well to such a rude remark and he remembered her saying,

_'Well, the suit is so tight that it might cut off my circulation as I sleep.'_

He had never talked to her about her clothing again. Until now. He couldn't believe he was enforcing a dress-code although he had every right to. He was the boss after all. How was it that Shego managed to let herself slip away with everything so cleanly?

Drakken crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. _'Well not this time'_. He was taking full control. Shego wasn't going to mope about the whole time. He was going to force her to attend all the events. Somehow this promise to himself scared him. He felt his knees begin to freeze up and noticed his hands were shaking.

Drakken didn't know how Shego managed to make him fret like this. He was older and smarter than she was. So why was she so damn hard to control? And why couldn't he get her out of his head? He supposed it was because she was the only employee that didn't bow down to him. _'Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking abot her. I need to get some control over Shego. Regain my command.'_

"Bitch, you're going to do what I say and your not going to regret it." He muttered.

"What Dr. D?"

He whipped around. How did she do that? He hadn't even heard her coming.

"Shego I—"He looked her over head to toe, "Oh my god..."

Drakken couldn't identify the person standing in front of him. He assumed it was Shego, but he wouldn't bet money on it.

Shego's long black hair was pulled back in a long elegant French-braid secured by a forest-green ribbon. Her chosen formal-wear was a sleeveless black floor length gown. It was formfitting, corset style and had extra layers of sheer shimmer fabric which accentuated every curve on her body. A slit ran down the back of her dress revealing her flawless smooth skin. The corset top had been tied tight against her body so it would not fall down.

Seeing his employee in an evening dress was more of a shock that Drakken thought it would be. Of the many years he had known Shego, the only flesh he had ever seen of her was her face and sparingly her feet or hands. Seeing her in something almost sexy looking could have given him a heart attack. He had never realized that Shego had the ability to look beautiful. But now looking at her, she had the figure of a supermodel, she was smart and talented, and very loyal.

He continued to gawk at her peculiar appearance. She was wearing more make-up than he was used to seeing. Her eyes were coated in black eyeliner and thick mascara. She looked like an Egyptian diva with the black lines coming from the corners of each of her eyes. Green glitter was the perfect touch to make them dramatic and flattering. Her traditional black lipstick was glossy and shimmered a bit. And... jewelry...

_'Shego is wearing jewelry.'_

Due to all the fighting Shego did, she never bothered to wear earrings or even a bracelet. Today, she was wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver pendent and several green diamonds around it. Her arm had a silver snakelike ornament twisting around it and her fingers were decorated with similar styled rings. Her ears were adorned with long chandelier earrings that almost reached her shoulders.

Shego walked over to Drakken waggled her finger, and teased, "It's not polite to stare you know."

It was just now that he noticed the train attached to the back of her gown.

"...want me to drive?" He managed to squeak.

Shego giggled, "Would you? I wouldn't dare in these shoes."

Her shoes... He hadn't seen those yet. Dare he look?

He looked down. Yes, he very much dared.

High-heels... the sexy sandal kind.

Drakken broke his trance and started nervously towards the driver's side of the car wordlessly. It was amazing how in a few minutes she could look like a fallen angel.

"You're going to have to close the trunk first." Shego sniggered as she started to remove some of the suitcases and load them onto the floor of the car.

Drakken blushed and shook his head, _'Why am I thinking like this? It's only Shego in a dress. Sheeego.'_ He looked at her again, and smiled. She looked more like his assistant now. _'It was just my fantasies going wild. I always do that with every woman. It's weird I thought something like that about Shego. I guess... I've just never seen her try to be beautiful before.'_

"Yo Dr. D?" Shego whistled, "Are we rolling or what?"

"Oh...yeah! Let's get to that convention!"

Shego laughed again and rolled her eyes. Dr. Drakken was always good for a laugh or two. But this weekend was going to be a drag. She just knew it. Nothing remotely interesting for her tastes ever went on. She stared at her dress and sighed, _'So what if I run into Kimmie? How am I going to fight her now?'_

Shego climbed into the passenger side of the car and took a brief look in the side mirror. She turned to her boss who was pondering a MapQuest.

"Damn, these things never come out right." She heard him murmur.

Shego snatched it from him and clawed it into microscopic little pieces and grinned, "I'll navigate, okay?"

Drakken gulped.

"Sure."

* * *

(**Notes:** Wow this was a really long chapter to type. I'm happy to see I have some new readers and that you guys are being so patient and understanding. I have so much school and other fanfics to keep up with. I'm sorry if the updates are slow. I noticed a few of you like Villain Fics in particular so I made a C2 community. Please take a look and subscribe. There's a lot more fics coming soon related to your favorite KP villains. If anyone wants staff, please drop me an e-mail at . My goal is to make this the biggest KP C2 community online. So I need YOUR help!!!!

If you want the link to the community, it's posted in my profile. Please take the time!)


	6. Act I: Scene VI

* * *

Kim stepped out of the limousine Wade had called to drive them to the Villain's convention. She had her hair back in a loose ponytail and a tiny silver tiara on her head with fake diamonds. She was wearing a snow white dress she had been saving for a special occasion; it was decorated with glitter and rhinestones. Ron was wearing a top hat with a black tuxedo. He was wearing elevator shoes and had a cane in one of his hands. Kim told him repeatedly that he looked ridiculous but Ron only laughed and told her she needed to find a better sense of humor. Kim had always thought she had a decent one up till this point.

The guard eyed Ron and raised his eyebrow. Ron grinned at him and winked. The guard said uncomfortably, "Passes?"

Kim nervously fished in her purse for them and handed them to the guard with an appealing smile on her face. The guard looked them over slowly then nodded and moved aside. Kim sighed with relief and went inside and prayed no one would recognize her or her red hair that made her stand out like a stop sign. She looked at Ron who was greeting people who walked by:

"Yo, what's shaking? Hey Killigan!" Ron gave all villains very welcoming gestures.

Kim gasped and grabbed Ron by the collar and dragged him away, "Low profile, remember?" Ron didn't flinch he only smile and nodded goofily. Kim sighed and let go of his collar and hissed, "Look, I really don't want to be here alright? Especially since wandering around with fake IDs! You aren't making this very easy for me Ron."

"Take a chill pill KP, no one will ever recognize–"

"Kim Possible?"

Kim slapped her hand against Ron's lips and warily let her head peer over her shoulder. When she saw who called her name, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"MEGO?!" Her soft scream only made Mego beam slightly.

"The way you say my name has a nice ring to it. Don't you think? Perfect for the leader of the Go Team. Go on, say it again... Meeee—go." Mego let his name roll off his tongue as if it was a sin.

Ron shoved Kim's hand away and stood there gaping at Mego unable to speak. Kim was doing much of the same thing.

Mego extended his arm to shake Kim's hand formally. She limply shook it and didn't let go until Mego literally peeled her fingers off.

"Okay this silence is really starting to bug me. So stop it." Mego said.

"...Mego what are you doing here?" Kim managed to say.

"Hego's idea. See, Aviarius is supposed to be lurking around here along with some other villains. Whatever, I have much better things to be doing on a Saturday night? Don't you think Hego should have stopped to consider me?"

"Well..." Ron began,

"And Shego still hasn't sent me a birthday card yet! Can you believe that? It's already two more birthdays overdue! So she owes me three! Can you believe her, how can she ignore me like this? I--"

"So you're here for Aviarius?" Kim asked trying to put an end to his rant.

"Correct."

"Where's Hego?" Ron asked.

Mego rolled his eyes, "If you MUST know he's over stuffing his face at the buffet table. The twins are in the dealer's room."

Kim stiffly shook his hand again and thanked him for his help. She and Ron hurried off towards the stairwell. She hastily looked at a map on the wall. "According to the map, the buffet is downstairs." She said.

"Can we take an elevator?"

"No Ron, they're packed."

Ron groaned as he followed Kim down the stairs. He paused to look at the steps. They were made out of stone like a castle might have. Kim noticed this too; she turned back and said, "Well, maybe this will be a bit cooler than we thought."

"Yeah," Ron said optimistically as they started down the stairs in awe. It was too bad Wade hadn't arranged a hotel room reservation because this place was incredible! The windows were made of stained glass and the ceiling had chandeliers. And this was only the stairwell! Kim felt her heart jump from exhilaration. Maybe being here wasn't so terrible after all. Who said she was here for Drakken anyway? She was going to enjoy this weekend too!

As the two friends departed the stairs and were almost trampled over by a blonde girl who seemed in a big hurry. Kim heard her utter something about Dementor. She sighed and shook it from her head. Didn't any of the people here have a slim shred of courtesy? That girl hadn't even apologized!

"Very rude." Kim commented as she recovered.

"She was hot though. She can run over me anytime she wants to." Ron said with a sexy growl.

"Amp down Ron. Let's go find Hego. Maybe he can patrol with us!" Kim said enthusiastically.

When they opened the door to the dining room, a loud orchestra blasted into their ears. It took them a moment for their ears to grow used to the sound. They smiled and entered. The room was filled with delicious red carpet and lit only by candles. A tempting aroma filled the air, not food, but roses. The room smelled of roses. They both took a moment to embrace the smell.

Ron looked over his shoulder back to Kim who looked almost horrorstruck.

"Heh, surprised?"

Kim gulped, "Yeah, I knew it would be nice but I would have never thought..."

"Hullo Kim." Someone said with smacking lips.

Kim whipped around to the sound of her name to see Hego smiling at her between chews. His face was covered in cranberry sauce, bread crumbs and only god knew what else. He had a plate that seemed to be piled ceiling-high full of goodies. Kim beamed at him and then said quietly, "Hego..."

Hego noticed Kim was distressed about something. He handed his plate to a waiter with a tattoo and then turned back to Kim as he walked off with it. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked being wary of who was around her.

Hego dragged her aside as Senor Senior passed with a cell phone in his hand. He was shouting into it at someone. Kim sighed and then turned her attention back to Hego. This place was really swarming with villains.

"Aviarius is here." Hego hissed with a cautious voice.

Kim shrugged. Every villain was here.

Hego's eyes became more serious and he said whispered, "I think he's up to something. He's bought all these evil objects from the dealer's room, according to the twins. They're getting some dirt on him right now."

"Isn't that what every villain is doing?" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Never mind," Kim grinned then stepped back in shock when she noticed something she hadn't before, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR COSTU---mmph!" Hego muffled her before she could finish the rest of her sentence. He hushed her and said, "Don't worry we won't blow our cover."

Kim's feet stomped against the ground angrily. Of course he was going to blow his cover! He was in his hero costume, completely exposed! Everyone had seen him by now! She swiped his arm away from his mouth and said, "Everyone knows you're here now."

Ron, who hadn't spoken for the past few minutes finally said, "I hate to say this, but even I knew better than that. That was really, extremely stupid of you."

Hego laughed and said, "Oh come off it! Everyone is in costume!"

Kim and Ron spun around and noticed someone walk by with a superhero costume on. The turned back and stared at him dumbfounded. It was one thing to dress up as a villain, but as a hero?

"Yeah, check it out!" Hego said as he indicated a fake stake that was seemingly attached to his heart. He looked like he had been stabbed in the chest. Kim blankly stared and Ron said,

"You know, that's kind of funny. How come Wade didn't think of that one?"

Hego snickered at their fake ID tags and then asked, "So what brings you here?"

Kim smirked, "Your sister and her unrelenting manager."

"Doctor Drakken still kicking then?" Hego asked dully as he took a glass of wine from one of the barmaids. He held it to his lips and took a sip. "Drakken is only forty... he'll be kicking for a while." Kim said with an obvious forced laugh.

"Hey look guys!" Ron said pointing at something.

Kim's eyes darted to the location of Ron's finger. Her pupils expanded as a long parade of formally dressed henchman descended from the stair well. Behind them, was Dementor who was wearing a sharp black tuxedo with what little hair he had, oiled and combed back over his head. And he had taken off his mask. He had a little goatee-like beard and merry laugh lines on his face. And his soft hazel eyes were shining.

_'He doesn't look evil at all.'_ Kim thought with a shock.

Kim noticed several girls swarmed around him with hopeful faces. They were screaming and placing their arms around him. Kim noticed the girl who had so rudely collided with them was holding Dementor's hand. She was massaging it in hers. Kim rolled her eyes. She hadn't thought Dementor to be that atttractive. The guy had more attention than Josh Mankey. And yet, unless Kim's eyes were deceiving her, he didn't seem to have a care in the world about it.

Dementor held his hand to his mouth and whistled at someone. Kim noticed Duff and Monty approach Dementor with just as much admiration in their eyes. "You haven't seen Drew have you?" He asked with a patient voice.

Both the villains shrugged and shook their heads. Drakken was yet to arrive.

"The chicken-wuss probably isn't going to come. He's too afraid of the humiliation –"

"Yeah, you just go on and on... don't you?" A rough voice said fiercely from the opposite end of the room.

Everyone turned their attention to the elevator where Shego and Drakken both stepped off in a single file line. Drakken's face looked disdain. Shego crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. They had arrived.

Dementor glared at Drakken coldly. Then he yelled to his men, "Fall out!" As they did, he tramped over to Drakken with his head high. Drakken kept his head elevated above his shoulders and they both stared at each other with complete hatred towards the other. And at that moment it seemed like thunder was rolling beneath the planks of the floor.

Kim looked at Hego and whispered, "I have to go. That's them."

Hego gave Shego an once-over look and frowned, "Mum's not going to like that dress." Kim slapped her forehead then turned away from them and started towards Drakken and Shego. She heard Ron behind her, "Okay Ron, so don't do anything to give us away. Just pretend to be admirer or something."

"Will do. Will do Kim." Ron managed to squeak as gaped at Shego. Just when he had thought she couldn't get any sexier...

Kim cracked a smile. "Get your brain out of the gutter first."

Ron bobbed his head 'yes' and locked his arm into Kim's. They both cautiously approached the feud.

"Are you ready to suffer the pains of losing your beloved awards again?" Dementor snorted. Drakken stepped closer to him and looked down into his eyes, "That was a long time ago." Shego supported his statement by nodding silently.

"Gee Drew, you just love to let the years fly by... don't you? Just... lying back and waiting for the time to be right? It hasn't been right yet." Dementor jeered as his friends cackled. Shego's loose hands became tight fists. She put her hand on Drakken's shoulder and guided him to the side. "Leave him alone," She said between gritted teeth, "You only won by half a point."

Dementor looked intimidated for a split-second and then he slyly grinned and said, "Still settling for second-best I see Ms. Shego. You could do much better. Really, you can trust me." He held out his hand. Shego stuck her nose in the air and said, "We've been through this before. I'm not interested."

"Of course you aren't." Dementor rolled his eyes. Shego lowered her eyelids and kept her pupils staring directly into his, "Respect my wishes, and we won't have any unnecessary conflicts." Her angered face suddenly brightened up and she looked back to Drakken.

Dementor looked at her for a moment then reached back and tapped her butt for only a mere second before saying, "Nice seeing you again Shego." Shego's mouth dropped open and she slapped the back of his head and started, "You son of a— "

Kim had decided she had heard enough quarrel. She brought two fingers to her lips and whistled. Both parties of villains turned to her and she smiled sheepishly while she racked her brains trying to think of something to say.

"I—I... I know Kim Possible!"

The millisecond she blurted it out, she regretted each word.

The villains exchanged strange faces then stared at her blankly before Dementor finally acerbically remarked, "Congratulations." A few people sniggered and pointed at her. Kim's cheeks flushed a full red. "You must be new here." Duff Killigan said.

Shego stared Kim directly in the face. She then took a solid look around the room, "Sometimes... I think you all could take idiocy to a whole new level." Drakken looked at her confused, "What on earth are you talking about?" Shego giggled to herself, "Nothing." She was amused at Kim's little game.

"Come now, let's not be rude. We should welcome her," Monty said as he held out his hand to Kim, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lord Monty." Kim winced as she limply shook his hairy hand. Monty then held out his hand to Ron but he pulled his hand away then sniffled, "Uh... sorry, I'm... allergic!" Monkey-Fist looked confused and partially offended but he said nothing.

A fleshy woman grabbed Monkey-Fist around the waist and squeezed him. All the hairs on his fuzzy body stood up on end as she smiled sweetly, "I'm his girlfriend Amy! Or DNAmy as some like to call me!"

"I never said you were my girlfriend." Monty remarked with a glower.

"Oh Monty," DNAmy sighed, "You're so silly! It's simply adorable! You're irresistible!"

Monkey-Fists eyes widened as the large woman went crashing into him. She knocked him right into the floor and started smothering him in kisses. Ron made a face. Kim did too but then it softened, _'He says she's not his girlfriend, but he likes her, I can tell.'_

Drakken continued to stare at Kim while Dementor walked off chatting with Killigan. He finally said, "I didn't catch your name, miss. What is it?"

Kim gulped, "Lin Surmountable."

"Hmm, sounds foreign. Did anyone ever tell you that you look an awful lot like..."

Kim held up her hand, "Yeah, we get that a lot."

"Even he looks a bit like Kim's buffoon," Drakken said rubbing his chin suspiciously.

"I know... it's a nutty world isn't it?"

"I'll say."

Shego held her amusement inside then whispered to Drakken, "This is much too compelling; I'm going over to listen to the orchestra and cool down." Drakken looked at her mystified as she picked up her bag with a little snicker and walked off.

"Follow her." Kim hissed to Ron. She didn't let her eyes leave Drakken's cobalt face.

Drakken looked over Lin and then cleared his throat, "You know... I bet you have a beautiful smile."

Kim felt her lips creep into a smile and she gasped inside. _'Is Drakken hitting on me? Eww gross! Majorly wrong!' _Drakken advanced towards her and Kim gulped nervously, "Um, excuse me a minute!" Kim dashed off not daring to look back.

Kim collided directly into Ron who was standing a safe distance away from Shego. Ron's arms flew into the air and he tried to grab onto Kim. But Kim tripped over the back of her dress and they both went crashing to the ground. All eyes looked in their direction. Kim and Ron shamefacedly got to their feet. "Ouch! My foot!"

People returned to their festivities with a slight groan of annoyance. Waiters flooded into the room with many dishes full of appetizers. One of the plain faced waiters caught Kim's eye. Kim jabbed Ron hard in the arm, "Isn't that Frugal Lucre in that fake blonde wig?" Ron squinted his eyes to focus on where Kim was pointing and he nodded. He knew that clown anywhere.

"Why on earth is he a waiter?"

"Probably because he couldn't afford the entrance fee." Junior responded with a slight chuckle.

Kim turned around to see the familiar dimwitted boy in a gold suit. Kim could smell his habitual La Goop even though she stood a few feet away from him. His bulky body towered over her. Kim didn't even flinch when she saw him. After seeing what a cravenly kind he was, Kim almost felt pain in her sides... pain from laughter and pain from pity. Yet she earnestly greeted him, "Hello Mr. Senior."

"I don't think I know you." He supposed as he scratched at his chin. Kim peered over his shoulder just as Frugal Lucre passed into the kitchen. Kim felt that pain from laughter again. Some villains were pitiable. Kim snapped her attention back to Junior, "You don't. I'm Lin and this is Don."

The three exchanged greetings, "Pleased to meet you." Junior said remembering how his father had pleaded him of manners.

"The pleasure is ours." Ron said with a goofy grin. Junior laughed wholeheartedly then cracked into a dead silence in the middle of his hearty expression of amusement. His jaw seemed to drop open like a broken puppet. Kim realized Shego was directly behind them and Junior had taken one look too many. It appeared Drakken had rejoined her for they were standing side to side again.

"S-Shego?" Junior stuttered in disbelief.

"In the flesh," Shego said fingering at her braided hair. Junior growled and looked her over head to toe before nodding in approval. Shego scowled in disgust and looked away from him. "You look a lot better than I remember."

"Then have your memory checked." Shego snapped crossing her arms over her chest angrily. She still had not forgiven him for breaking her heart long ago. Kim kept quiet as she listened to them. Kim was fascinated by their conversing. She had no idea her foes all had such strong connections. _'Maybe I should pay more attention... having some dirt like this might come in handy...'_ Kim thought as she watched Junior make a move on Shego.

"So Shego, my father got a Swedish masseuse for me after the awards, interested?"

Shego paused as if gathering her thoughts but then very quickly said, "Not really."

"...With lavender extracts and oils." Junior coaxed as he moved closer to her.

Kim had to admit Shego was one smooth rider. She would've killed to have gotten an opportunity like that... even if it was with Junior. But still stubborn as a mule, Shego refused.

"Shego," Drakken hissed, "If you want tonight off, all you have to do is ask."

Shego croaked, "With that beefcake? You've got to be kidding me."

Junior lowered his eyes as if to yell at Shego, but instead he merely said, "Perhaps that's too tiring? How about we hit it off in the love machine?"

Shego was appalled. Her green eye eyes seemed to carry little flames in them as she stomped away from him furiously; she took Drakken with her, "Come on," Kim heard her say, "We're bailing."

Kim gazed at the downhearted baddie and quickly said, "Yeah, we're outtie too! Come on Ron... ah! ...I meant Don!" Before Junior could take the time to figure out her slip-up Kim grabbed Ron's wrist and hurried away with him.

"Whew!" Kim gasped looking back to him, "That was too close!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "You think he suspects?"

"Junior?"

"Uh huh."

"Doubt it."

In the following hour, Kim and Ron focused more keenly on their assignment and stalked at a safe distance from Shego and Drakken. Kim was surprised that Drakken made so few purchases from the dealer's room while Shego had bought a great deal of junk. They saw Aviarius too. He was starting some kind of crazy alliance of bird-brained villains like himself. Kim was almost stunned to see that he almost had attained four signatures.

The crazy hotel/castle was a wonder for Kim and Ron's eyes. It was hectic running after villains but it was such a spectacle to look at everything. Marvelous scents swiveled through hallways and in closed rooms. Ron had remembered climbing a tower with Kim, and looking down, to not being afraid at all. It was one of those places that was so glorifying it couldn't ever be horrifying. Kim sometimes would lag behind in a dreamy manner thinking, _'I wish I was staying here. Heck, I'd live here if I had to.'_

It was just now that Kim had stopped racing up flights of stairs to catch her breath whilst Shego stopped to answer a cell phone call. Ron heard her utter something angrily while talking. Ron had a funny idea it was Junior she was speaking to. Kim touched Ron's shoulder and asked, "Is my face red? We've been running so much!" Ron lied and told her she looked lovely although her face was colored like a cherry. Kim beamed and touched her hair which was now coated with new sweat. The cool breeze from the air conditioning cooled Kim's bare shoulders and she relaxed.

Kim noticed Shego was tucking her phone back into her purse. Kim motioned to Ron and they casually advanced towards them so they could be in earshot of their conversation. They took their time passing them and clearly heard Shego say, "That was Junior who called. Most of that was nonsense but he did inform me that they're serving dinner in the dining hall now and they're seating for the awards ceremony."

Kim swore she saw Drakken's smile get about ten times bigger. "Then it's time. Are you ready to take Dementor out of his glory Shego?" Shego shrugged and then said, "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Are you still beating yourself up over that pretty boy? Junior?" Drakken wondered.

Kim began to walk even more leisurely, this was interesting. She could use this as some spankin' blackmail later. Shego sniffled and shook her head. Kim was surprised. Shego almost looked like she might cry.

"I-I'm over him... don't worry." Shego said with a slow smile forming on her face.

"You did the right thing," Drakken said, "Smile big. It's not that bad, you'll have more fun without him."

Shego's smile slowly began to bare her pearly white teeth. Then she wiped her face with her hands, "Alright," She breathed, "Let's go to dinner."

She wrapped her arm into Drakken's and let him escort her to the dining hall. Kim scurried away pretending she hadn't heard a thing. This was the first time she had gotten a hard-core smack in the face about the true Shego. _'I think I'm going to learn something important while I'm here. I'm supposed to be here somehow... for something...'_

"Let's go Ron."

"Shrimp cocktail here we come!"

* * *


	7. Act I: Scene VII

**

* * *

**

**Act I: Scene VII**

"Alright," someone said, "then you understand the plan?"

"Yes perfectly." Someone else said slyly.

The first person nodded and pointed at a table in the back, "I snuck the seating list, that's where they're assigned. Make sure you give them the intoxicated glasses. Okay? They should be out within thirty minutes."

"I am resolved boss." The other person said grinning.

"Remember," the boss reminded, "the other glasses are heavily potent; should last a good three hours for a normal person. It's only sleeping pills. It's not enough to do that kind of job."

"I know boss."

"If anything goes wrong…"

"It won't. I swear."

"You know where to find me," The boss laughed, "make sure you have those… _other things_ available just in case."

"You don't need to worry. It's an invisible crime."

"Oh boss, I think I forgot… who are we putting out?"

The boss sighed, "You don't remember because I never told you. It's not important who, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

* * *

"We're seated at table seventeen. All the way in the back… jeez." Drakken groaned as he skimmed the seating list with Shego.

Shego touched her cheek, "Be thankful you were invited."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

Shego didn't reply as the two of them approached their seats. The dining hall was packed with guest of all shapes and sizes. Shego held her head high as she passed desperate men who all stared at her. She ducked out of viewing range as she came close to one of her brothers. _'I wouldn't want them trying to talk to me or something.'_ Shego thought slightly frightened by the possibility.

As they finally reached their table a waitress stopped them. "Pardon me," Her voice was timid, "we've reseated you because you are a part of the ceremony. If you follow me I'll show you your new seats. They'll be in easier stage-range."

Drakken and Shego stared at each other and shrugged as they followed the waitress away. They were led to a very lengthy table filled with big-time villains like Monkey-Fist, Killigan and Professor Dementor. Drakken growled through his teeth when he spotted Dementor sitting at the head of the table.

Shego thought to herself, _'I wish this had been a round table.'_ She frowned as she took her seat and noticed Junior sat across from her. She turned her head pretending she hadn't noticed him.

"Wow Lin --- I mean Lin no wait, Kim…"

"Ron…" Kim groaned, "You had it right the first time!"

Ron scratched his head, "I just can't get it right."

Kim shook her head and stared at the seating arrangement. She found their names at a small table far left of the stage. She studied the list some more and noticed Drakken and Shego weren't dining in their designated tables, _'Hmm… that's suspicious.' _Kim thought as she observed the other villains beside them.

"Don," Kim hissed, "look at that."

"What?"

"Where they're sitting."

"Who?"

Kim slapped her forehead, "Drakken and Shego you dolt!"

"Oh," Ron said flatly, "Umm… looks like a regular table to me."

"Not the table… look at the seating chart." Kim said handing it to him.

Ron stared at it a moment before saying, "That's not their table."

"I know, I think it means they might be up to something." Kim said.

"I'll bet money on that." Ron replied.

Kim found their table and took a seat. Ron stood their flabbergasted at the decorative tabletop. The table cloth was a deep red. The middle of the table was a centerpiece decorated with several lit candles. The dishes themselves were the finest china. The napkins were so soft looking they seemed made of silk. There was so much silverware it was giving him a headache; but it wasn't really silver, instead it was gold. Ron stood there unable to speak. The whole table itself was filled with decoration.

"Please sit Don." Kim uttered lowly.

Ron did as he was told and noticed two pieces of paper on his chair. _'What's this?'_ he wondered. He studied the first paper and discovered it was a food receipt. "Hey… we didn't even eat yet and they're already charging us!" Ron complained.

Kim sighed, "Don't worry Don. The meals are ordered ahead of time. And it's all been paid for. Wade ordered us each a steak with mixed vegetables. There's also a salad appetizer. Is that okay?"

Ron fumed, "Why couldn't he have ordered the naco?"

"…they don't serve the naco here." Kim informed him.

"W-what?! Isn't this supposed to be the finest of dining?" Ron seemed almost irritated.

"Shush! Keep your voice down. We're having steak and that's all there is to it! By the way, take a look at that red paper underneath." Kim said.

Ron tore off the receipt and crinkled it into a little ball. His eyes then met the paper below it. It was a program. A program for the evil awards ceremony. "How laaaaame." Ron said.

"Here are the acts," Kim said.

_Award for best villain costume_

_Award for best villain hair_

_Award for best villain make-up_

_Fire-eating with Senor Senior Senior_

_Award for best evil laugh_

_Award for best evil smile_

_Award for most evil looking villain_

_Monkey-Mash with Monkey Fist_

_Award for most clever villain_

_Award for wisest villain_

_Award for swiftest villain_

_Bagpipe Performance with Duff Killigan_

_Award for slyest villain_

_Award for richest villain_

_Award for poorest villain_

_Selected song by Senor Senior Junior_

_Award for best plot_

_Award for stupidest plot_

_Award for best new coming villain_

_Guitar Solo with MotorED_

_Award for cutest villain couple_

_Award for astounding defense_

_Award for best sidekick_

_Sounds of Science with DNAmy_

_Award for best villainess _

_Award for best villain_

_Award for best battle almost won against Kim Possible_

_Latin dances with Professor Dementor and Henchman_

"Hey…" Ron complained, "How come Drakken and Shego aren't performing?"

"I don't know Don, but I'm glad for some reason. Something tells me these acts are going to be very… different." Kim bit her lip nervously. She turned her head and noticed a waiter serving wine. When she looked back, Frugal Lucre was standing by her with a tray full of wine glasses filled with a drink. Kim dared not to say anything. She knew she was underage but she had to do it. Wade would understand. What kind of adult didn't drink alcohol? Besides, it was a villain's convention. Ron's pupils expanded as a glass was placed in front of him.

"Drink up." Frugal Lucre said.

'Rather not.' Kim frowned as she raised the glass to her lips much to Ron's surprise.

"You can't!" He hissed lowly.

"Remember we have to blend in!" She said taking a small sip noticing other people drinking as though they had unquenchable thirst.

"I guess so." Ron hesitated as he took his first sip from the glass.

* * *


	8. Act I: Scene VIII

"Kim, I swear something is up with that wine… I feel…different." Ron remarked as he watched Frugal Lucre refill his glass again. He frowned. Kim frowned, "You're probably just tipsy. I feel a little jittery too. I think we'll get used to it. Besides two drinks won't kill us right?" Ron nodded as he took the wine glass in his hand again and sipped from it.

"Attention! … Villains? Villainesses? Will you look this way?" A dark slender man stood on the podium. He was wearing a long black trench coat and leather gloves. Kim noticed he had a gun in his pocket. She felt very cold inside. 'If the villains are here to have fun, why does he feel the need to be armed? Hmm… maybe he purchased it… still…'

"I'm Orlando Zedalonas. Welcome to the Annual Criminal Convention! I recognize some new faces as well as some old ones! I'm glad to see all of you though in the Crown Plaza!"

Several people applauded. Kim sighed and finished her glass of wine. He sure seemed friendly. Her eyes widened when Frugal Lucre hurried to their table to refill her glass. Kim smiled, "That's really enough. Thank you."

Frugal Lucre paused, "Don't you… drink?"

Kim hesitated, "Yes, of course I do."

"Then live a little! Tonight is a celebration!" He filled her glass full.

"Tonight," Orlando began, "we have a wonderful program in store for all you bad asses. If you notice your program there are several awards. I think I'll start with the award for the Award for Best Villian costume. The votes have been tallied and the winner is… Aviarius!"

Only a few people clapped for the bird-brain. Kim swore she head Hego booing him. She giggled to herself. She wondered if anyone else recognized him. She listened and heard several other awards announced:

Best Villian Hair to Junior

Best Villain make-up to Summer Gale

Kim then drew her attention to Senor Senior Senior who approached the stage with several torches in his hand. He confidently faced the audience and spoke. "What I am about to do, is extremely dangerous. Feel free to try it yourselves. It's a lot of fun!" Kim threw down her napkin and rolled her eyes. Ron watched in awe as Senior lit the torches and juggled them in the air with ease. He didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

Suddenly he caught them all and lowered each torch into his mouth. In what seemed like a split second, flames seemed to explode out of his mouth like a giant belch. The audience applauded enthusiastically as he exited the stage. Kim shrugged; she could've done that with four torches.

"Splendid!" Orlando encouraged the audience. "Wasn't that something? I will now award the award for the best evil laugh… and it goes to, drum roll please! Senor Senior Senior!"

The old man climbed the stairs a second time slightly overwhelmed by the tremendous applause. He smiled and chortled just for the hell of it. Orlando shook his hand and handed him a small gold trophy and a bouquet of daisies.

Kim stopped paying attention after that award. It felt as if her neck was two weak to carry her head any longer. She kept her head elevated with her palm and tried her best to stay awake but still found herself spacing out. She noticed Ron was doing the same thing. Occasionally she'd notice the villain performances like Duff Killigan on his bagpipes but otherwise she was completely oblivious. It was just then that Ron nudged her.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Pay attention… wow… that's the first time I've said that." Ron commented.

Kim sighed and noticed Orlando was adjusting his tie. "Uh ladies and gentleman our next award it for astounding defense... the finalists are Professor Dementor and Doctor Drakken. The votes are in and the winner is… Doctor Drakken!"

Kim gasped and glanced over at the large table where Drakken was sitting. He had nearly jumped out of his chair. Shego stood up and sneered at Professor Dementor. Drakken even went as far as holding her hand as they went to accept the award giddily. They eagerly each shook Orlando's hand as he handed them a trophy. Kim could tell they were both incredibly happy. Kim turned her attention to the loser Dementor who sat in a huff. All of a sudden Kim felt like her eyes were closing. _'No, not now. I can't fall asleep now. I have to stay awake.'_

"Miss Shego?" Orlando asked over the microphone. Kim forced open her eyes again. Shego turned to look at the MC. He smiled wholeheartedly and said, "Would you mind staying on stage so you can accept your next award for the best sidekick!"

Shego was flabbergasted, "…Sure! Wow, thanks!" She was absolutely shocked. Her hands shook as Orlando handed her another trophy. Her wide eyes looked at Drakken who was just as shocked as she was. "I-I didn't even know I was nominated." She faltered as she rejoined Drakken.

_'Shego? Best sidekick? But she's so disobedient!'_ Kim thought. All the time that she had ever observed Shego at work she had noticed that Shego followed her gut instinct and never let anyone dictate her. Drakken was more of a sidekick than she was. _'I can't believe it.'_

Kim felt herself nodding off again even as DNAmy took her place on stage bashing away at beakers and test tubes like they were conga drums. Kim noticed that Ron was paying about as much attention as she was at this point. All of a sudden Kim felt her Kimmunicator vibrate from her handbag. She discreetly slipped it under the table and hissed into, "What is it?"

"Pay attention. You and Ron are dozing off. In fact…" Wade paused and his beady pupils dilated. "Everyone is!"

"Because this is the most boring thing on the whole planet." Ron complained.

"Actually I'm really amused." Wade said with a soft chuckle.

"Glad to hear it." Kim shut off her Kimmunicator and slipped it in her bag just as Frugal Lucre stopped and refilled her drink.

"No more thanks." Ron said as Lucre lifted his glass to his eye's level.

Lucre said heavily, "I'm supposed to fill them all full sir. Managements order I'm afraid." To Ron's dismay he poured more of the translucent liquid into his glass.

"I don't have to drink it." Ron muttered under his breath. What he really wanted right now was some kind of caffeinated drink like the Bueno Nachos served on a daily basis. Those were the best kind.

Kim held her head up with the palm of her hand as she watched Amy finish her act through squinted eyes. Zedalonas grabbed the microphone again and his dry lips curved into a devilish smile. "Let's give a nice warm applause for Amy." Unfortunately the applause hardly chorused through the crowded dining hall. Kim tried to applaud but she noticed that her hands looked slightly bigger than usual.

"Look at that… two flower vases. I thought there was only... one." Ron said.

Kim noticed there was another blurry flower vase, "Yeah… I guess there are two. Do things seem a little blurry for you? Maybe I need to get glasses or something."

"Yeah they are, I also think I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded too." Ron commented.

Orlando smirked and then returned to his note cards. "Well then, our next award is for the best villainess. The villainess is described as a female evil-doer who is quite skilled in all the areas of villainy. My associated staff and I looked through all the areas and tried to find the one who was most suited for this category. It was very hard to find the right well-rounded individual but after careful consideration we've consulted and decided that this year's winner is… Andrea Lynn!"

That was a shocker. Kim was certain if Shego had managed to win _Best Sidekick_ she could certainly gotten best villainess as well. She would've voted for Shego as opposed to Andrea. Andrea Lynn wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Kim saw a honey haired woman climb the stairs. She was wearing a short dress that barely covered her thighs. There was a dramatic backdrop that formed a long train of orange satin fabric that followed her up the stage steps. It was just then it hit her. Andrea Lynn was the girl they had collided with! Wow, Kim had never seen her wearing such nice clothes. She had always seen her in athletic clothes with her hair cut very short. It was grown out past her shoulders now, or perhaps it was only extensions. But she looked very pretty nonetheless.

"Ron." Kim looked over at Ron and just as she did his chair fell backward and he collapsed on the floor!

"R-Don! Don! Someone help him!" Kim yelled only to be hushed by the surrounding audience members. Kim got down on her knees and started to fan his face when suddenly her vision began to fade around her. She could barely see Andrea tucking the tiny trophy under her arm and shaking Orlando's hand energetically. Kim could hear people screaming around her now; People yelling for help.

"I think I'm falling—" Kim didn't finish her sentence as she felt her body softly hit the carpet and felt everything go dark around her. Kim suddenly realized she couldn't hear anything at all. She couldn't see anything and she knew her eyes were open. She couldn't move her hand. _'Oh no! Am I paralyzed? What's happening to me?' _Then she felt her head become awful heavy as she dozed off peacefully she thought _'something…isn't…isn't right here.'_


	9. Act I: Scene IX

**Act I: Scene IX**

Many hours later Kim felt cool water being slowly distributed over her face. Her eyelashes seemed to tickle her skin as the water poured into her eyes making her mascara flow into her eye. Her entire face was experiencing a tingling sensation. She moaned in discomfort and gradually rolled over on her side.

"Oh dear." A female voice spoke, "She's quite intoxicated."

"Can you move her?" Kim recognized the voice of Wade speaking only above a whisper.

Kim felt her body being hoisted onto someone's shoulder. Then she felt herself fall on top of them. "No, I'm afraid she's just a wee bit too heavy. She'll have to get herself up."

"What about her companion?" Wade questioned hastily.

"He's… still out cold I'm afraid. Should I lift him?"

Wade glowered. "I'm afraid he weighs twice as much as the girl…. Well… just try to get her to wake up as quickly as you can. Look, she's coming out of it. Her eyelashes are moving rapidly!"

Kim lifted her hand up and wiped her eyes with her wrist to eliminate the horrible stinging.

"Miss! Miss!" The female cried as she helped to elevate her head. Kim finally opened her eyes to half moons. From what she could see, the girl was no one that she knew. Which meant… she leapt to her feet only to come crashing down.

"Oh goodness. Don't get up too quickly now!" She warned.

"What is… what's going on?" Kim asked as she began to notice the room now. She was still in the dining hall. It was deadly silent though. The orchestra had stopped. Candles had died and Kim could see what looked like hundreds of guests strewn across the floor like dominos. Kim's eyes finally opened completely as she realized this.

"What is—" she demanded in a full voice now. She started to climb to her feet again.

"No! The drugs still haven't…" The girl stopped speaking as Kim fell onto the floor again.

"Drugs?" Kim asked wearily.

"Yes… everyone here…"

"Who are you?" Kim asked rubbing at her legs rapidly realizing they weren't quite responding yet.

"That's Shelynda my second cousin. She lives around here." Wade said trying to keep the introductions short. Kim finally noticed that she did resemble Wade in a funny way; she was very small and didn't any older than Wade. She had wild curly hair that spilled down her spine and almost reached her knees. The girl had restrained it with a bright colored yellow headband. Her body was generously plump but still beautiful in its own way. Her only separation from Wade were her eyes which were a lilac color and very deep.

"Your… eyes…" Kim noticed.

"It's a rare condition," Shelynda tried to explain quickly, "Kim please try to stand again." Shelynda said offering her a hand to help her to her feet. Kim grabbed her wrist and pulled herself up. Her legs felt rather like jelly but she managed to keep a sufficient balance.

"Er… you might feel like that for a while." Said Shelynda.

"What about him?" Kim asked referring to Stoppable who was still passed out on the floor like the others.

"He'll be out for a few more minutes. He'll probably come to very soon." Shelynda sighed and then said, "Yes, everyone should. But until then we have to get you and him out of here very quickly."

"Listen to Shelynda," Wade commanded, "she's doing what's absolutely the best for the situation at the moment. Find a way to move Ron without waking him up."

"I can carry him." Kim said as she hoisted him over her shoulder. Her knees felt like they were snapping as she did this.

"Keep your knees locked. Legs straight as pins." Shelynda instructed.

"Okay," Kim was overwhelmed with confusion, "will everything be alright?"

"I do not know. But please follow me and make haste." Shelynda said darting out of the dining hall. Kim followed the best she could with Ron weighing down her shoulder.

Shelynda quickly led Kim down some creepily empty corridors. The hotel was still brightly lit as if it was still full of life. "Where has everyone gone?"

"Hotel management has locked all the rooms so there can be a police inspection. No one can leave." Shelynda answered.

"Then how…?"

Shelynda held up a key ring which was full of different key-cards to open hotel rooms. "I'm a junior police officer in training. I'm on the team when I turn sixteen."

"How old are you then?"

"It isn't really a good time for questions. Please stay close." Shelynda said as she stood in front of the elevator. She pushed a button but no elevator came. She shrugged and scanned a card to open the stairwell doors.

"We're going to an empty room. We're safe to talk there." Shelynda informed her.

"Okay." Kim huffed as she rushed up staircase after staircase. They exited stairwell 1 and continued to stairwell 2.

"There," Shelynda breathed, "is a room… o-on the forth floor. The forth floor hardly has any reservations at-at all."

"What will we," she huffed, "What will we get accomplished hiding? I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on them. This is the sort of thing I should handle!"

"You don't yet understand." Shelynda said gasping as she unlocked the forth floor. "We're in room 809."

Kim readjusted herself and tried to keep Ron secured on her shoulder. During the whole journey through the hotel he hadn't moved. He was out cold. It was so strange. What the hell was going on? Shelynda found the room and noticed it was already unlocked for them. The hotel management had prepared this room just for them.

"This may seem awful confusing Miss Possible and to be honest I'm not sure what's going on either. Wade called me out of the blue just now telling me that I had to escort you as far away from the ballroom as possible!"

"I had the room equipped with some security televisions. We can watch from a safe distance." Wade said through the Kimmunicator.

"Wade!" Kim whined. "I ought to be down there investigating!"

"You don't—understand." Wade struggled with his exclamation.

They entered the room and Shelynda told Kim to lay Ron out on the bed and to find him something cold for his face. Kim sighed realizing her tingling desire to rest would not be sufficed. She hurried to the bathroom and filled the ice bucket with water. When she returned she poured a generous helping on Ron's face. He didn't even shiver. His face remained frozen in an unelected slumber.

"Ron." Kim was careful while using his real name. She still didn't want to blow cover. "Ron."

He still lay motionless on the bed his mouth open with drool watering inside. Shelynda gazed at Kim and sighed. "Well I'm supposing my cousin is going to know more than I do."

Wade took this slight bit of bitterness as an invitation to start speaking. "Kim… I'm not so sure what is going on either. I just know that I was expecting a full fledged report as you promised but hours past and I received none."

"That's impossible!" Kim exclaimed. "I was still at the dinner."

"Kim," Wade spoke comfortably, "It's two am."

"WHAT!" Kim sputtered as she noticed the alarm clock on the end table.

"That's what I found strange… hours late... and a neglected call. I began to worry just a little so I started to call you when you didn't answer. So I turned on the camera and noticed that the entire room was like dead daisies on the floor!"

Wade continued, "The first thing I did was try to find somebody in the hotel. I finally found the manager reading contracts in the laundry room. I told him of what had happened and he hurried to send police here. I also called Shelynda here so that she could move you some place safe in case there was more to come. All that we know is that it was something that every guest ate or drank."

Kim grimaced. "It was probably the wine. Everyone had some wine and Ron and I felt sleepy soon after."

"So it was just a sleeping potion?" Shelynda wondered.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Wade. I think I'll go back down and investigate see if anyone is armed or something. I don't know. This still seems fishy."

Wade scratched his head, "Well… alright… police are here anyway."

Kim tore out of the room running as fast as her legs could take her. "Miss! Miss!" Shelynda chased after her leaving the room wide open. "You need the keys miss!" Kim turned around as Shelynda tossed the key ring too her. "I'll be down shortly as soon as I wake him up!" Kim decided it would be best to leave all the doors open so Shelynda and Ron could exit that way. She punched on the elevator which surprisingly came this time. The doors opened and a police officer stepped out.

"Oh… you're… a…" he seemed under the impression that the whole hotel was deserted.

"Kim Possible. Official business. Let me through please." The police officer stepped aside generously as she hurried into the elevator and pressed the door close button.

"Good luck to you Possible." The police officer's face seemed unusually grave.

"Erm… thanks." Kim spoke as the doors closed in her face.

Kim reached the first floor and dashed out of the elevator towards the dining hall. There were flashlights coming from every direction and she could hear scattered noise now. She stopped dead in her tracks when a police officer grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold it." He said.

"Problem officer?"

"I can't let you pass. There's been an accident." His voice was heavy and unhappy.

"I know," she breathed, "I was just there. It's okay, I'm Kim Possible!"

"Kim Possible?" He raised an eyebrow. "Very well, proceed." He let her by.

Kim walked past him slowly as she noticed there were people trying to proceed out. The police held them back and explained that doors were closed until the investigation was complete. Monty and Summer Gale were screaming the loudest. Kim could see behind their heads there were still people passed out on the floor. She sighed and strolled right into them.

"Please step aside. Let me through please!" She said timidly.

The shoving villains sneered at her and continued to rant.

She sighed and tried again, "I need to get through."

Still… nothing. Kim resolved this by taking out her exploding lipstick from her purse. It exploded in several directions into many different faces. There was a twinkle in Monty's eye when he realized, "Kim Possible!"

"Surprised much?" She asked as she gave them all shoves of her own. They smashed together like swinging doors. Kim only smirked and walked in.

Kim noticed that the police were paying no attention to the passed out guests all over the floor. They weren't even asking questions to the guests that had managed to wake up. The entire police force seemed to be crouched around in a little circle. Kim was perplexed and walked over to them.

"Hello…"

"Kim Possible!" The police chief looked at her horrorstruck.

"What is going on?" She peered over them and become aware of what they were observing. They were surrounding the four bodies of go-team-go. One of the officers was crouching by Wego 1 and checking his pulse. She gave a sad shake of her head. Kim had a bad feeling.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She demanded.

They ignored her as the woman officer reported, "He died about seven hours ago. That's my guess."

The word 'died' hit Kim hard. She felt her insides bubbling up into her throat. "What's happened?" She repeated again. She looked at them. Hego's face was turned away and the twins were being hovered over. She suddenly looked at Mego. His eyes were glassy and opened and his face seemed a pale blockish violet. She must have gasped because the police chief turned to her.

"You've figured it out yourself." He said. "When we got here, we observed everyone realizing it was only sleeping drugs. Maybe a gas leaked in or something. But they… they well didn't just pass out... they must have had a full blast of it…because... well…because…"

Kim felt tears coming to her eyes remembering Hego's friendly nature just a few hours ago. "No…" she started to say.

"NO!" Someone else cried. Kim turned around to see Shego stumbling around. She must've just woken up. Drakken was still on the ground rubbing at his eyes. Shego's face was flushed and her eyes had turned from their calm emerald green to a fierce gold.

"No way!" she cried again as she started to rush over. Unfortunately she was still quite dizzy and she tripped onto the floor again. She quickly got up again and Kim noticed tears streaming from her eyes.

Drakken tried to calm her down, "Shego…" He too had overheard the conversation.

Kim got to her feet with tears pouring out of her eyes herself and went to Shego's side. She took Shego's arm. "You're still lightheaded." Kim tried to explain. Shego slapped Kim's hand and shrieked "What did you do to them? What did you do?"

Before the flabbergasted Kim had a moment to respond Shego was already beside the officers. "This is a joke!" She pulled on his shirt. "It's a joke!"

The chief stared at the distressed woman and then nodded to his men who began to lay a gigantic white sheet over the team. Shego shrieked again and threw her body over Hego's. "Don't bury them yet!" She said fiercely. "Who killed them? Who?" She almost sounded like a loopy owl. She pointed to Kim.

"It was her." Then she turned again and pointed at Orlando still on the floor.

"Or maybe him. Or her. Or him. It was everyone! They all killed them! Not me! They did!" She buried her face into Hego's limp body. Her hands reached and grabbed Mego in her arms when she whispered, "I'm sorry I forgot your birthday… so many times!"

The officers were increasingly alarmed. "Please put Mister Mego down." One of them said.

Drakken's face looked paler than it ever had. "Shego… I know this is hard." He didn't seem to know what to say.

The assistant chief looked at Drakken, "Who is she?"

"Shego… no last name. She's their sister." He explained quickly. The assistant quickly penned it down in his notebook.

"Wait… what are you writing?" Drakken suddenly felt himself sweating.

The officer didn't respond and only scribbled down faster when Drakken spoke up.

"This can't… be real," Kim spoke indignantly, "who did it?"

The writing officer glanced up and shook his head. "We aren't sure. This is total chaos beyond anything we've seen."

It was just then that Shelynda burst into the room with Ron at her side. Ron was shaking and Shelynda never looked more serious. Kim could see big bulky white tears streaming from Ron's eyes. Shelynda herself was moving a bit more cautiously.

"Is everything…" Shelynda glanced at the fanatical woman sobbing over Hego's lifeless being. Her voice cracked and softened slightly as she said, "Is everything true?" She looked more human now. Her eyes were full of concern. Kim could tell she had never been around this type of confusion before; she looked horrified. Shelynda also noticed that Ron was only shaking his head over and over again. The sight was truly shocking and Kim couldn't bear to look away; her body was faced towards Shego who was taking this harder than anyone else which was the most shocking shock of all.

"Hego, Mego, twins… why?" Kim could spot goose bumps on the back of her neck as she sobbed and held Hego. Kim could also tell that the police were getting quite impatient with her childish behavior.

"Miss Shego… please… please stand aside." One of the officers barked at her.

"Don't you dare touch them! Don't you realize these are the most precious people I ever knew in my life!" She sobbed.

"We realize it's hard…but…" Shelynda couldn't seem to find the right words either.

Kim wiped her own eyes and then said, "Shego the police need to remove the bodies now. Get out of their way."

Shego's eyes lit up angrily. "No." She said stubbornly.

"Yes." Kim said in the same amount of stubbornness. "The bodies need to be examined… for the cause of the death."

"They won't take them!" She shrieked. "Never in a million years!"

Drakken timidly said, "Shego… I think your phone is ringing."

"Do you really think this is a good time? Give me my purse!" She said agitated. Drakken tossed over her black handbag and she emptied the condiments on the floor. She picked up her phone and chucked it at Ron who dodged it only by an inch. Shego cuddled against Hego again and cried, "Not my big brother. Not him."

At the same time the Police, Shelynda, Kim, and Ron were all staring at Shego's purse condiments in horror. Thousands and thousands of pills had poured out of it onto the floor and Shego hadn't even noticed. Pill boxes were on the floor too. The police nodded at each other and then turned to Drakken.

"Sir," asked a police officer, "what is your name?"

Drakken who was not overcome with sadness said stiffly, "Drew Lipsky."

"Certain people have informed me you arrived with this young lady." The officer said eyeing him.

"Yes of course I did. I'm her boss."

The police did not seem to find and relief out of this reply. He sighed, "I suppose this must mean we have to put you and your employee under arrest."

His heart sank instantly. "What?"

Shelynda had already secured hand-cuff around his hands. Drakken gaped at her.

"This is i-impossible. We're innocent! We've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

Kim looked at the spilled pills, to Drakken, to distressed Shego, to Drakken again and shook her head. She didn't know who or what to believe this time. It was a complete mess. At the moment the evidence was pointing at Shego but in reality there could've been a million more people involved. Her heart gave a jolt as another officer closed in on Shego. The hairs on Shego's arms were now standing up on end and she was holding Hego in her arms as she got to her feet and started to back away.

"Ms. Shego you are under arrest for slaughtering the go-team."

Shego's eyes were shaking horrified, "I didn't – I didn't do it." She backed away slowly.

"If you just cooperate—"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed. All awakened villains now peered over at the scene of chaos where they saw the best assistant crying her eyes out.

"Please put Hego down gently and put your hands in the air." Said the officer.

"Fuck no! My whole family – everything I ever knew about love is lying in a deceased heap and you want me to pretend that love never existed? I'm taking Hego with me and I'm going to be his sister forever… and ever. How dare you think that I'd do such a thing as to kill my own family?" Her voice cracked and she began to sob again as she saw Shelynda and Ron leading Drakken away who was hanging his head not speaking entirely.

"Just put Hego—"

"Not on my life." Shego reached into the front of her dress and pulled out a small laser gun. "Don't make me shoot at you! I'm protecting my brother no matter what the cost! My b-brother…" she sank to her knees. "all of them…"

The police hurriedly armed themselves with their pistols aimed at her but Shego only laughed, "Don't think that'll scared me for a minute." She dropped her weapon and laid Hego very gingerly on the floor.

"That's—a good girl." One of the officers said, "Now… your hands… in the air."

Shego's claws lit up and she fired green flames at them. "I'm not going to let you take me from them!"

Almost immediately after this fire there was uproar in the guests who broke through the barrier of the policemen holding them back. They rushed away all screaming in terror. None of them wanted to end up like go-team-go.

Shego's frown turned into an evil grimace as her hands continued to glow. "I've never killed someone before. I've never been accused of murder either but if it means keeping them by my side forever then maybe…" she shot another green ray at them she hit one of the officers who fell to the ground screaming as he rolled around trying to extinguish the flames.

"We're warning you!" The officers raised their guns higher.

"What does it matter if you kill me? I'm the only go left! There's nothing left here! If you don't want to let me stay with my team, then I don't want to stay in this world."

_BANG! _Suddenly Shego was no longer standing. She had fallen to the floor screaming in pain. One of the officers had expertly fired his gun into her leg so she couldn't escape. Shego cried again holding her leg as a stream of blood poured out of it.

"God damn—" Her eyes were suddenly green again.

"Take her away." Commanded the chief in disgust.

Shego screamed again in panic. "Not guilty. Me? No. Never. Away…go." She only seemed able to form one worded sentences now.

Some police officers had gathered behind her now and clicked the handcuffs around her wrist. She lurched herself forward and found herself on top of Mego. "Brother." Her voice was shrill and she could suddenly feel such hate. Hatred that she never knew she ever had.

Her voice was softer, "Their faces… in my head." She started to feel them grab onto her cuffed hands and drag her. She resisted. "I see their faces in my head. Lifeless and pale." Suddenly words started coming out of her mouth that now made no coherent sense whatsoever. "Brother—sister—card—death—convention—award—sleep—sad—sleep—cry—die—"she continued to string words together that made no sense at all.

Kim felt her body go cold. Shego was going crazy. Kim knew it was coming and now she had reached her breaking point. Darkness had devoured whatever rational person she once was. She was now only a muttering maniac.

The police's voices were suddenly kinder sounding. "Okay… okay Shego. Hush now." Kim noticed the chief had his tranquilizer ready.

"Is that—" Kim was horrified, "Is that so necessary?"

"She's gone mad." The chief's voice was hollow and without and more hesitation he fired. He hit his target dead on. Shego only continued to mutter for moments longer before she fell in a sleep-like trance beside Hego. The police now carried her off peacefully minding her wound.

Kim had one last thing on her mind. "Will someone care for her wound?"

The officer nodded and said nothing more. He carefully got to his feet and covered go-team-go with the white sheet and frowned, "They still might be innocent you know… we'll see what it was in an autopsy." He seemed doubtful.

Kim nodded and then said tearfully, "Well I'll leave you to your duties then… I really think I should go see Ron now."

Kim didn't even say goodbye she turned without looking back at the poisoned bodies and ran as quickly as her feet would carry her. No one stood at the doors to hold her back. She ran from the hotel as fast as she could feeling for the first time… traumatized. It could have been anyone. She couldn't believe it.


	10. Act II: Scene I

**Act II: Scene I**

'_Woah,'_ She swiped her hand over her eyes like a veil. She missed considerably and winced. A bright light was shining into her eyelids in an almost painful manner. _'This light it's so annoying… wait, what's going on? Where am I?'_ Suddenly she felt her senses returning to her. She felt her body return. Her fingers began to feel free. Her mind felt slightly hazy and she felt a weird numbness in one of her limbs. She breathed. Her fingers felt the cool cotton sheets and she realized she was in some sort of bed. She tried to roll over.

_That was strange…_

_She couldn't._

Her finger roamed in what she assumed was a higher region when she suddenly felt something that was no longer comforting and bright. It had a thick and braided texture. _'Nylon…'_ She all of a sudden grasped. She smelled a bright citrus smell and as she cocked her head to take a full whiff of it, her neck jerked back into place. _'What is going on? I feel really…'_ She then became aware that her bed was in an upright position. _'What's going on… I can't… I can't move! This nylon… or whatever I'm…'_

The word came to her, "Trapped."

Shego's eyes snapped open.

It was better when her eyes were closed for what her vision beheld was horrific. Her surroundings were all entirely white. The tiled floors were white and the ceiling was the same color as the floor. The hot lights brought sweat to her face. In her shock… the lights were also white. She looked around and saw white windows encasing the whole room… if you could call it that. There were white microphones in the corners, white speakers, white fire alarms, white trays… it was too comforting. Without being able to turn her head, she already knew that she was in the heart of this eerie place. An upright bed in the center… was hoisting her in the hair by nylon chains as if she was some kind of test subject.

'_What in all the hells?'_ She didn't understand any of this.

"Hello! Does anyone know what the fuck is going on here? Why am I here! Get me the hell out of here! Drakken! Drakken I know this has something to do with you!" She roared into the space. Maybe someone could hear her… she didn't see anyone here though.

"Why good morning Ms. Shego," a rather happy voice from the outside said, "how are you today?"

"How am I today?" Shego sneered, "How the hell do you think I am? Let me down from here!"

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"What are you talking about! That has nothing to do with the subject!"

"Are you hungry Miss Shego?"

"No you fat bitch and if you don't tell me what's going on right now… I'll spill the blood from your neck like a pig and feed you to those who ARE hungry!"

The woman said more cheerily than ever, "Sounds like you've woken up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Shego growled. "How can you wake up right when you're suspended in the air?"

Someone entered the room behind Shego. She struggled and screamed, "Who is that?"

"Hello Shego. I'm Doctor Lois." A small Asian lady stepped in front of her. She was dressed in the same shade of white as the room. She was pushing a cart which was filled with many different varieties of breakfast foods.

"Thank god. Now please tell me… where the hell am I?"

The woman replied almost all too simply, "You're in The Upperton Crisis Center."

"Cri-sis… center?" Shego mouthed in confusion.

"Yes… you were admitted here two weeks ago by local police. You were quite a sight."

"But why? Why here?" Shego was starting to feel extremely confused.

"I'm afraid I can't give you all the details. I'm terribly sorry." The doctor seemed to back away from her.

"What do you mean? Am I going to be leaving this place?" Shego questioned.

"Yes… you will be released when you are well again."

"But I feel fine!" Shego protested.

"If I were you…" Dr. Lois began, "I would hope to stay as long here as possible."

Shego noticed Dr. Lois had walked out of the range of her eyesight into the area she had entered. A cold feeling came over her as she heard the door open. She felt her whole body lurch in protest.

"No! Don't go!" Shego shouted, "Tell me why I'm here! Tell me when I'm going home! Did you kidnap me?"

There was no answer.

"Don't you ignore me! That's so goddamn rude!" The hairs on her neck were beginning to stand on end and she started to sense a flow of surges into her body. It was electrifying. Her heart was beating much faster. She could feel the green sparks resting on her fingertips. _'Never mind I'll just set myself free.'_

The green sparks exploded into flaming fists. In a millisecond her whole body was covered in these flames as well. As soon as this happened, Shego began to shriek at the top of her lungs and began to breathe faster with all her might, unable to endure the agony. The doctor spun around and noticed Shego's face wrenched in the most horrifying expression.

"Shego!" The doctor cried, "Stop! You mustn't!"

Shego let out one more screech before letting the flames die and casually fixed her eyes on her hand wondering what had gone wrong. She screamed again.

"My nails! My nails! You cut off my nails! The claws that took me years to grow! They're gone! Why? Why?"

The doctor looked alarmed. "We had to! They were much too long! You might have…"

"Might have what? Killed you? As soon as I get out of this thing I swear…"

"You could have hurt yourself…" The doctor suggested timidly.

"Why would I do that?" Shego barked.

Doctor Lois sighed, "You really don't remember anything do you? You don't have the slightest idea why you're here? Why your nails are gone and you have that bandage on your leg?"

Shego was becoming impatient. "I think I already made that perfectly clear, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"No Shego," Dr. Lois shook her head, "It's not the time to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Listen," Dr. Lois smiled, "If you demonstrate the kind of progress we're looking for, you'll soon find out everything and you'll start to get some visitors. Would you like that?"

Shego nodded not really caring.

"Ok-ay then Shego, I will see you at noon for your interview session and lunch and then you will be partaking in arts and crafts this evening with our other patients if you feel like moving around." The doctor departed and the door slammed shut behind her.

As Shego was enveloped in quiet again she felt her bed retracting to a horizontal level again and the straps loosen. It took her a second to comprehend that she was no longer restrained to the bed. As soon as she had wiggled free she rushed for the door. She tried the handle.

'_Damn…Just as I thought… It's locked.'_ Shego felt her spirits plummet. _'I guess they're not as stupid as I thought they were.'_

Her green eyes swept around the entire room freely. There was a white teddy bear in one corner and in the other corner was the breakfast tray that Dr. Lois had brought for her.

That was it.

It really was a crisis center. Was she really expected to entertain herself in this stupid place all day? _'I'm not even crazy.'_ Shego thought to herself. _'Why the hell have I been thrown into the nut house? I bet Drakken has something to do with this!'_ She groaned and looked at the breakfast table again. _'Well there's nothing to do and I am rather hungry… I guess breakfast wouldn't hurt.'_ She looked at her hands again and felt her body run cold. She approached the table and noticed that all the platters were piled on paper plates and there were only metal spoons to eat with. There also weren't any boxes or cartons or cans. There was nothing hot to drink. All she could see was unpackaged cereal, cooked waffles, and bite sized fruits of all varieties. She helped herself to a pineapple and sucked the juice into her mouth.

_'This is so gay.'_ She thought.

(**Notes: **Hooray! We're on Act Two! I'm back for a while and I'm sure some of you have already realized that. I can't wait to start updating this story like crazy because it's going to keep getting crazier from here! I hope you're enjoying it and don't worry, the romance will play in soon enough! Please leave some reviews! Thank you very much! Have a Happy New Year!)


	11. Act II: Scene II

**Act II: Scene II**

It was a beautiful August morning when Doctor Drakken had awoken to the warm sunlight shining through the glass windows. It had been an entire week since he had been released from jail for a lack of evidence. Shego however, was still under careful watch at the Upperton Crisis Center; she would be admitted to prison when she was deemed _stable_.

It was difficult for Drakken to forget the past two weeks when he and Shego had left for a 3-day holiday at the Crown Plaza and ultimately wound up in prison after sleeping drugs were discovered in Shego's purse. Lucky for Drakken, the officers failed to produce evidence that he was directly involved in the act; The authorities were thus forced to release him… for now.

The convention was ended the first night it began. Villains and hopefuls went home in tears after all experiencing all the chaos the night entailed. The awards were forgotten and dealing rooms were packed up without sales. No one was even sure that there would be an eighth convention. Drakken wasn't even sure if he cared.

There had been no headlines detailing any heroic deeds preformed by the feisty redhead and her blond buffoon. No rescues, and no crime stopping (not that there were any crimes to be committed). It seemed like she had completely vanished after that night. It would have been a perfect opportunity to dominate the world if he had the motivation.

He grunted and let his fingers run all through his unwashed hair. Not only had the disaster affected his enthusiasm, it had affected his hygiene. He hadn't showered in two weeks, or shaved, or worn deodorant, or brushed his teeth or even washed his hands. It didn't even matter to him if his hair was tied back or not. He just collected his thoughts as he felt rotten and unkempt. He reached for the phone.

"Hello there, this is Drew Lipsky calling to speak with a patient named Shego." He spoke dully into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but she hasn't been cleared to accept calls yet. Please call back at another time." The line went dead just like it had yesterday.

_'Shegooooo…'_

Meanwhile the 'feisty redhead' was lounging just as her archenemy had been doing. Ron was on the floor staring at the ceiling. It had been five days after Team Go's funerals; all four funerals in Kim's opinion had been exceptionally sad. For grieving purposes, Wade had resolved not to contact the heroine for a few days. Besides… she needed a break.

"Did you hear anything about Shego?" Ron asked casually.

"No. I don't really care either." Kim responded as she wistfully gazed out the window wishing she felt as beautiful and bright as the sun was.

"Me either." Ron agreed quietly.

This had been a strange week for Ron. He really didn't know what to think about anything. He had a particular attachment to the Go Team for some reason. It was very hard to see them pass, especially the two Wego twins. Their optimism was somewhat admirable. It was even harder to see Kim in the state she was in. It became harder and harder to speak to her. The convention had shaken her.

"Ron." Kim continued to look out the window.

"Kim?"

"In the mail today… the police sent the autopsy results."

Ron frowned. "And did you open them?"

"No." Kim responded simply, "Not yet."

"Do you want to…?"

Kim stared at him silently and then nodded at the side table where there was a small brown package. Ron took it and held it wordlessly.

"I'm not sure… I want to know how they died." Kim whispered uneasily, "What if they were in pain? I want to keep thinking that they died in their sleep."

"We're going to have to know somehow. It's better than living in darkness." Ron spoke in a comforting tone.

Kim looked reflective for a moment. "Well alright Ron. But you have to open it and read it."

Ron gulped, "Sure thing KP."

His trembling fingers broke the seal and pulled back the envelope. Inside was a folded record of the cause of Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins deaths. He slowly unfolded it and read out loud in a shaking whisper,

"Name Hego. Time of death was approximately 7:15 PM on August 1rst 2004. The cause of death?" Ron closed his eyes and then slowly looked at the paper again. "Poison by intoxication."

Kim felt tears forming behind her eyes and she held them back. Shego most defiantly did have something to do with this. She wouldn't forgive her this time. Not for this.

Ron continued reading, "N-name Mego. Time of death was approximately 7:12 PM on August 1rst 2004. The cause of death was poison by means of intoxication." He paused and listened to Kim softly weep. He took a deep staggered breath and bravely read the last two. "Name Wego 1. Time of death was approximately 6:57 PM on August 1rst 2004. Cause of Death was poison by intoxication… Name Wego 2. Time of death was approximately 7:01 PM on August 1rst 2004. Cause of death was poison by intoxication." He finished and saw Kim rubbing her puffy red eyes with a tissue.

"Kim…" He began.

"I'm fine." Kim assured him. She showed him a feeble smile.

Ron glowered. "O-Okay. Well I'm going to head home. Call me later."

Kim seemed even slower to respond. "Kay."

(**Notes:** Happy New Year! For those of you who are wondering… this is NOT a Kigo fic. Sorry. I listed the two characters as Kim and Shego because they are the two primary characters of this fic.Romance isn't coming into play for a few chapters but I promise you it will happen.Anyway I hope you're still enjoying the story. Don't forget to leave reviews! Thanks so much!)


End file.
